


Yandere! Characters x Reader

by Snowseal



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence, Yandere, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowseal/pseuds/Snowseal
Summary: Random collection of yandere one shots with completely different characters. Have fun ;)NO REQUESTS!





	1. King Dice (Cuphead) x Reader: 'Fair play~'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, please correct me, English is not my native language.
> 
> · Most of these oneshots will have Age limit 18 years and older, so please don't read them if you are underaged! If you read them anyway, it's on your own responsibility.

(y/n) - your name  
(y/f/n) - your first name  
(y/l/n) - your last name  
(f/f/n) - fathers first name  
(f/l/n) - fathers last name

Your father was always a gambler. He spends day and night with his beloved game of chance. He leaves almost all his money in this place that seems rather shady to you. Your mother has long since separated from him, because he also gambled away her money and her patience with him was at an end, since he, despite all promises, never got his gambling addiction under control. That's how you live with your mother now and it's going very well with her. You avoid visiting your father often or even regularly because he spends the whole day alone in what you like to call the 'gambling hell' from morning to night and you spend the whole day alone in his, well let's call it a 'house'. From the inside, the house is like a battlefield, and every time you visit your father, you have a need to clean and tidy up. But your mother said that she had already cleared everything after him for years and that you shouldn't do the same thing now.

So you sit alone at the table again early in the morning and contemplate the chaos. You've never been to this casino, your father never let you come along, he said it wasn't a place for you or you're too young. You know who owns the casino, the rumors were proof enough for you to see what's going on in this place. Since then, your expression of 'gambling hell' seemed even more appropriate. You've been trying to talk your father out of gambling for a long time, but it never worked. It's an addiction after all. But now you're (18+) and can personally visit this, in your opinion 'pathetic excuse', and maybe you can drive out your father's gambling addiction there. He won't approve seeing you there, but you don't care, it's his own fault after all.

With this decision made you get up from the table and grab your jacket. You don't need anything else... least of all no money. You weren't planning on playing. With this thought you leave the house, on your way to your destiny. If you'd known what was coming, you'd never have left the house...

On your way to the casino, you go through some possible scenarios in your mind, how you could prove to your father that this casino is all about money-tapping. After all, he's never made a profit he's only lost his money. The more you think about it, the more angry you get at the casino because it exempts poor people and at your father because he lets himself be cheated. On your way you cross tracks from which the entrance of the casino already towers above you. A casino in a cave, '...how tasteless', you think, as you enter the cave. Cool air is blowing towards you and the brightly lit casino rears up in front of you, glamorous and magnificent. 'There is no going back now...', you think and take another deep breath. Then you walk resolutely towards the two glass doors of the casino. You have to admit to yourself from the outside it actually looks quite impressive, but you immediately push the thought aside and keep your goal in mind again. When you open the doors of the casino and enter it, you immediately smell the smoke of cigars. Whether you like it or not, you must suppress a coughing fit. You look around the casino from the entrance to see if you can spot your father anywhere, but at first glance, you can't make him out. The casino is well attended and gambling is going on everywhere: roulette, card games, dice games and so on. The staff members seem to be skeletons...and there are some other strange creatures running around here. "Good afternoon, lady. May I help you? You seem to be looking for something.~" An extremely deep voice pulls you out of your thoughts and you turn confused to the person before you. In front of you stands a man who is a good one and a half heads taller than you, he has a dice for a head and also wears a thin moustache. His smile covers most of his face and his black eyes are studying you. He wears a purple suit with a purple bow tie.

"Y-yes, I'm looking for someone...", you answer with a suspicious look. The stranger raises both eyebrows, crosses one arm behind his back, lays the other on his chest and bends slightly. "Perhaps I can help you find them.~", he offers you overtly nice. You still look at him suspiciously, but decide to let him help you, he seems to work here, maybe he knows where your father is at the moment. "I'm looking for (f/f/n)...(f/f/n) (f/l/n), my father, he must be here somewhere.", you answer with a short hesitation. "Oh, then you must be (y/f/n) (y/l/n).~", the stranger notes, takes your hand and breathes a kiss on it. Then he looks you in the eye, ''Pleased to meet you.~" 'Ass-kisser', you think, smiling at him, played noticeably. "U...hu beautiful...and you are...?" You're obviously aghast to know that this sleazy guy knows your name. "I beg your pardon, I forgot to introduce myself, the name is Dice, King Dice.~", he replies, one might think his smile has grown even bigger. He puts his second hand on yours, which he still holds from the kiss on the hand. You've had enough of this and you're pulling your hand out of his grasp. ''Okay, well, I'd like to talk to my father then.'', you say, decisively but politely. "Of course, I just saw him at one of the poker tables. Please, follow me.~" He turns around and goes forward while you follow him with some distance. You're heading for a table with 5 people sitting at it, immersed in a game. You see your father and push past King Dice just to make a quick step towards your father. Your rage at him suddenly rises again and your eyebrows contract.

When you stand next to him, he doesn't notice you at first until you clear your throat and he acknowledges it with a growl. You clear your throat again and this time a little louder and more obtrusive. "What is it?! I'm trying to -'', he hesitates when he sees you, your arms crossed, with a sinister mine. "What are you doing here?! I told you this was no place for you!" Your father literally jumps up from his chair, throws his playing cards on the table and grabs you by the shoulders. You are completely surprised by his reaction and stare at him in confusion. He seems almost panicky... 'Maybe it wasn't a good idea coming here?' ''Hey (f/l/n) you can forget about the game, you have laid your cards face up. You lost. Again." One of the other players interferes and smiles maliciously. "Oh, shut up!", he spits at the man and then turns back to you. "Listen (y/n) you go now, IMMEDIATELY!" He looks you in the eyes desperately. 'Why...why does he seem so worried? What's going on here?' Questions fill your head and you have no answers to them. ''I am (18+) Dad, I can do whatever I want. If you want to hide your gambling addiction from me and if that's the reason for your behavior, stop it... I already know everything. I'm gonna stay here until you finally admit to yourself that you need help.", you explain, and while you are still talking, your facial expression changes from insecure to determined. "But I am still your father and you have to listen to me, so go now!", your father raises his voice as he looks into your eyes. He turns you around at the shoulders and wants to push you straight towards the exit, when King Dice suddenly stands in front of you and blocks your way. You are with your face only a few centimetres away from his chest and stand there like rooted. "Now now, Mr. (f/l/n), you can't just throw out your sweet daughter.~" 'Did he just say sweet?' You shake your head, free yourself from your father's grip and turn towards him. "He's right, I won't go and you can't throw me out, I want you to come to your senses and finally seek help!" You get a little louder in your voice, but it almost sounds begging. Your father looks up from you to Mr. King Dice and swallows hard. What you can't see is that the suit wearer's eyes are green and his smile looks more like a grin.

"Okay...(y/n), but first I have...I have to tell you something...", your father explains and lowers his head. "O-okay, what?" Now you were completely confused and look at your father questioningly. He stands straight in front of you, his head raised and looks you in the eyes. "Please come with me, I want to tell you in private.", your father says without any emotions and turns to go. He disappears behind a wine-red curtain and without thinking much about your father's strange behaviour, you follow him.

In front of you is a rather long corridor, the ground covered with a red carpet. Marble columns tower high above the ceiling and there are isolated doors to various rooms, embedded in the walls. Unlike the air in the casino, the atmosphere here is relatively cool and rich in oxygen. Your father stops after a few meters in the passage, he raises his shoulders and pulls his head in. That's as far as he goes. "Dad?'', you shout. No response. "Dad, what's wrong with you? What's going on here anyway?" Once more, your father remains unresponsive. Suddenly a sobbing from your father makes you very insecure. ''DAD?!",you scream, almost crying yourself. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Meanwhile you have clenched your hands in fists and your muscles are trembling with tension. "I...I have...I have bet you...", your father confesses in a high, desperate voice. "You...you have...WHAT?!'' You can't believe what you just heard and wish you just heard wrong. "He... he left me no choice...it was an unfai-" Suddenly a playing card rushes past your face, towards your father, who still stands with his back to you and hits him purposefully at his neck. He screams. "It was a fair game." A voice familiar to you by now suddenly sounds. Shocked, you turn around and see King Dice standing only half a meter away. "W-wha-'' You don't know what's happening to you when you see your father desperately trying to stop the bleeding on his aorta. ''DAD!", you scream desperately as tears roll down your cheek. You want to rush to his rescue, but King Dice grabs your arm and pulls you towards him. He wraps both arms around your waist and presses you with your back to his body , so you cannot help your father, let alone get help. ''NO! NO! NOOOOOO!", you scream desperately and try to defend yourself against Mr. King Dice. It's a horrible sight your father rustle and gurgle on the floor as more and more blood flows from the wound to the floor. "Dahaaaaahaaad...", you weep bitterly and squirm like crazy. With horror, you have to watch your father bleed to death until he stops moving and remains dead on the ground.

You don't move anymore, your breath goes irregular and your tears keep running, you are completely in shock. Dice grins triumphantly, it was easier than he thought to break you. He turns you around, hugs you and caresses your head as if he wants to comfort you. "Shhhhh, everything is fine there is no reason to weep about such a loser, sweetheart.~" He looks from you at your father's body, ''I should hire someone to take the trash out." Suddenly an unfathomable rage flares up in you and you push King Dice away from you. With tears in your eyes, you glare at him as you stand there in a combat-ready position. "Hohohoho, you want to fight me?~", Dice asks and looks at you with his green eyes and an evil grin. "YOU...YOU MONSTER, YOU KILLED MY FATHER! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?! WHAT'S THE POINT OF THAT?!", you shout at him. Mr. King Dice seems amused by your outburst, but remains restrained despite all this. "Your father has had countless gambling debts and one day I made him an offer. I offered him that if we play a game of dice, if he wins, he's free of all his debts... But if I win, his soul either goes to the boss or...", he smiles at you smugly, ''...his daughter belongs to me.~ Coward as he is he has chosen the second variant, in the hope that he wins... But he didn't.~" You growl angrily and have only one question left: "WHY THE HELL ME?!" "Oh, that's very simple, your father told a lot about you and proudly presented a picture of you. I fell in love with you after a short time, although I have never met you and wanted to have you for me...I want to own you. No one else may touch you with their filthy hands.~" Although everything Dice says sounds completely crazy and obsessive, he remains formal and prudent and that...just scares you the most. "And now stop being so stubborn, I have a lot to offer you: money, power, love and much more.~", King Dice says. He now has his charming smile again, which he wore when you first met him. Completely helpless you now have only one thought and that is: escape.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR MONEY OR POWER OR WHATSOEVER, I WILL NEVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!", you shout at him and run away in the opposite direction without looking at your father's body. King Dice looks after you and already finds joy in the thought of punishing you after he has caught you. "My my, so recalcitrant... but you'll give in to me, I'll make sure of that.~", Mr. King Dice speaks to himself and follows you.

You run like a madman down this seemingly endless corridor. Your feelings are all mixed up, you don't know how to feel first. But what's greatest is the feeling of despair, you've got to get out of here somehow, escape from this insane guy. Your breath is heavy and your legs feel like lead. Suddenly you see the end of the corridor, into which a huge door is set. 'This must be an exit! Please!', you pray inside your mind. You stand in front of the door, completely out of breath, and look around for a handle or a doorknob, something that could open the door, but you can't see anything. 'It's got to open!' Panic, you start pressing against the door and throwing yourself against it until your shoulder hurts, but nothing like that opens the door even a small crack. ''NO! DAMN IT!", you shout and punch the door with your fist. "Well, well, well have you still not understood that you can't escape me?~" You turn around in panic and look straight into two bright green eyes. You start to hyperventilate and desperately press your back against the door to gain distance between yourself and your opponent. King Dice stands upright in front of you, his arms crossed behind his back and a dark smile adorns his face. He gives an amused, deep laugh. Suddenly he rams you against the door so that your breath almost stays away and jams you between him and the door, his hands resting on your hip. "NO!...NO!...HELP!" Your desperate, almost breathless cries remain unheard. You're trying to push King Dice away, but it's no use, he's too strong. "Admit at last that this is not getting you any further, return my love and it will be much easier for both of us.~" King Dice grabs your wrists and pulls them over your head, where he fixes them with one hand. He then holds your lower jaw with his free hand and forces you to look him in the eyes. "L-Let me go! I'll never love you! I don't even know you, and you murdered my father!" Tears run down your cheek again and you try to free yourself from the grip of the casinos manager. "(Y/n)...you are mine now and you will return my love...very soon. But for now get some rest, it's been a lot for you today.~" Before you even could argue, Dice lets go of your jaw and gets something out of his jacket. It's a purple cloth that he puts on your mouth and nose before you even register what he's about to do. A sweet smell flows into your nose as you try to free yourself with all your strength. Your muffled cries seem almost miserable as an incomprehensible fatigue weakens your body. King Dice watches your fight against fatigue and grins victoriously, his green eyes shining with joy that he finally has you with him...and can possess you. He, who is called 'the devil's right hand man', is completely obsessed with you: your voice, your smell, your appearance, your actions...everything. He, who is actually a flattering, greedy casino manager, has fallen in love with a simple girl. You have now fallen asleep deeply and firmly, your muscles are completely relaxed and your body motionless. Mr. King Dice looks at your resting body with a smile.

The first thing you notice is that you're lying on something soft, it's warm and comfortable. With a sigh you stretch out your limbs and slowly open your eyes. You blurredly perceive your surroundings and try to remember what happened. Suddenly the memories hit you like a lightning strike and you immediately straighten yourself up, after which you feel dizzy because you got up too fast. You look around and realize that you are in a bed, in a room unknown to you. The room makes a majestic impression. It is painted in purple and white, the ceiling is decorated with golden ornaments on a purple background. A purple couch stands on the right wall under a window with a small wooden table in front of the couch with a deck of cards and a bottle of wine. To the right of the bed you are lying on is a bedside table with a lamp decorated with gold, a book and a full glass of water. The bed itself is huge, the bed linen smells freshly washed...like roses and it feels like velvet. The wall directly opposite the bed is decorated with a huge mural, with two large dices, one white with purple eyes and the other purple with white eyes, both on a white background. A few moments later, you finally discover the door, next to which a white-flowering plant stands on both sides. Without thinking long, you jump out of the bed and walk carefully towards the door. As you stand right in front of it, you pray that it will open, but when you turn the doorknob, it does not move at all. "Damn!" You slam your fist against the door, "Locked.... such crap!" You drive through your hair and convulsively think about how to get out of here. Suddenly you remember the window, you drive around and rush to the couch. When you reach the window, you open it and lean out to see how far it goes down. You're stagnating. Your eyes are staring down, you can see the ground about 10 meters below you. 'No... no, I can't do that.,' you think and withdraw back to the room. You close the window and kneel down on the couch. It suddenly seems so impossible for you to escape.

Scared, you suddenly perceive steps on the corridor that are getting closer and closer. Promptly you jump up, bumping the wooden table in front of the couch and throwing down the wine bottle already standing on the edge. It breaks with a loud clank and the red liquid spreads on the purple carpet. You stand there rooted to the ground as someone turns the doorknob. An idea suddenly comes to your mind and you grab the top half of the broken bottle. If he won't let you go, then you have to defend yourself... maybe even attack. With the broken bottle firmly in both hands, you stand up, ready to overwhelm your attacker.

The door opens and in the entrance there is no other than Mr. King Dice himself, who looks at you with his usual smile and raised eyebrows. "Sweetheart nice to see that you're awake... But your manners don't seem to have improved.~" He slams the door with his foot without turning around and crosses his arms behind his back. "Let. Me. Go!" You hold the bottle in front of you and hope for an opportunity to escape. "Uh-oh, I don't think you understand the rules of the game. I'm the game master, and we play by my rules.~" His unbelievable calm behavior, with which he makes even the most absurd things seem harmless, sends shivers down your spine. Now King Dice starts moving and approaches you agonizingly slowly. 'That's enough!' You storm towards the casinos manager and want to hurt him with the fragmented side of the bottle. But when you want to hit him with the raised bottle, he grabs your wrist with ease and stops your attack. His grip is iron, so you can't free your hand. Focusing your gaze on his face, you want to reach for the bottle with your free hand, but unfortunately you cut your own hand. Quickly pulling back your hand a hiss escapes your lips. You want to pull back your other hand too, but King Dice doesn't give you a chance, on the contrary, he presses your wrist even harder so you drop the bottle. You continue to fight him, your hair is hanging in your face from your hopeless fight. King Dice pulls you towards him with a jerk and holds your chin with his free hand so that you are forced to look at him. "Tze, sweetie, if you want to overpower me, you have to try harder.~" He turns towards the wall and pushes you, so you slam with your back against the wall and before you can recapture yourself, Mr. King Dice has pressed you against the wall again and pinned your hands over your head. Smugly grinning, he starts scanning your body until he pauses at the bleeding palm of your hand. "Look what you've done. You've hurt yourself.~", he says with an act of pity. You have completely forgotten about your cut and look to your bleeding hand, which, now that you pay attention to it, is burning slightly. But you have other worries and look back at King Dice, who still looks at your hand with a grin. Suddenly he grabs your injured hand and leads it to his mouth. You growl and try to free your hand. "I thought that if you ran away and attacked me, you should receive an appropriate punishment. Don't you think so?" His lustful look makes you suspect something bad and you whimper quietly. Suddenly he opens his mouth and lets his tongue slide out to lick your wound. The incision punctures even more and you draw in the air sharply. "Stop, please... I just want to go home...", you whimper as if your fighting spirit has left you. "I am far from finished with you. And I'm afraid I can't let you go either, you're mine now.~" Panic is spreading inside you again, knowing you'll never get out of here. One last time, you gather all your strength and try to free yourself.

Your helpless squirms, amuse Mr. King Dice, but at the same time he finally wants to break you, so that you finally return his love and submit to him. 'Then I'll just have to get a little rough.~', the casinos manager thinks. Completely unexpectedly, King Dice presses your hand back against the wall and rams his knee between your legs. You scream, arch your back and want to squeeze your legs shut. Mr. King Dice presses his knee against your genital area so you can't close your legs. A tortured sigh escapes your lips and you always slide left and right on his knee, because you have no ground under your feet anymore. Your opponent just smiles and starts to move his knee in your crotch in circling movements. Tormented, you shut your eyes tight, bite your lower lip and leave your head hanging. Again and again you moan softly and tortured as the rhythmic movements in your crotch forcefully stimulate your senses and a tingling in your abdomen spreads. Of course, your soft moaning is not hidden from King Dice and he raises your head with one hand, so you have to look him in the eye. You would love to wipe his grin off his face, but instead, you reward him with an unwanted moan caused by his knee, which has increased his speed. You already have the feeling that a knot in your abdomen is about to burst. Suddenly King Dice stops his goings-on, but leaves his knee between your legs. He bends down to you and kisses you on the lips. You try to turn your meanwhile bright red head away, but his grip is too strong. He lets you go and looks at you satisfied. "You see, it's not so bad, sweetheart. And...I think I found out something nice.~" King Dice wanders to your ear and whispers in it with his deep voice: "You're still a virgin, am I right?~" Instantly you cramp, whereupon Dice just laughs and now turns to your neck. He begins to caress your neck, which you acknowledge with a sound of discomfort. "Please... I don't want tha-ahhhhhAHHHHH!'' Your plea is interrupted because King Dice has started sucking on a part of your neck and biting into it afterwards. His teeth, which are extremely sharp, drill into your flesh and a small bite mark remains.

Tears have already collected in your eyes and are slowly flowing down your cheek. All you do is holding still and hope it'll be over soon. King Dice grins confidently and completely lets go of you, just to throw you over his shoulder and carry you to the bed. There he throws you onto the mattress and immediately sits on your hip to fix you. You put your hands in front of your face and sob: "Th-that's u-unfair..." Mr. King Dice grabs your hands, removes them from your face and pins them onto the mattress to the right and left of your head. He grins and his green eyes sparkle with lust.

"I always play fair.~"


	2. Devil (Cuphead) x Reader: 'Mythology~'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, please correct me, English is not my native language.
> 
> · Most of these oneshots will have Age limit 18 years and older, so please don't read them if you are underaged! If you read them anyway, it's on your own responsibility.

(y/n) - your name  
(f/t) - favorite top  
(f/p) - favorite pants  
(f/s) - favorite shoes  
(e/c) - eye color  
(f/e/d) - favorite evening dress

"Hey, have you heard, the casino here on Inkwell Isle is supposed to belong to the devil himself.'' One of your friends suddenly says. You are sitting on a meadow, since you haven't seen each other for a long time, you have decided to meet again. "Really? The real devil?", you ask enthusiastically. This is the first time you hear about that the casino should belong to the devil himself. "Yes and behind the casino is hell, that's why the place is also called 'Inkwell Hell'.", your friend explains further. Now you have become extremely curious, the casino has never interested you, of course you have heard of it before, but that was all. "Wow, cool!" You are already thinking about what a meeting with the devil would look like or how it will go. "I knew you would believe in such silly things, (y/n).", laughs one of your other friends. "Hey, let me!", you answer insulted and fold your arms. "Oh come on (y/n), I was just kidding." Your friend raises his hands placatory, whereupon you only roll your eyes. So the topic has already been off the table for your friends and the conversations about gossip, which are less interesting to you, go on.  
The rest of the day flew by. 

So now in the evening you sit at a table with your parents and you eat together. The question if the devil is really here on Inkwell Isle won't leave you alone. "Mom, Dad?'', you ask, but don't look up from your dinner. You just have to know, you need a confirmation, you want a confirmation. "Yes, what is it, darling?" Both look at you curiously, since your big brother has moved out, you are now the 'little' nestling. "Well, I heard something. I heard it from my friends. Is... is the devil here on Inkwell Isle?" Your parents hadn't reckoned with this question and look at you first and then at each other in surprise. You look at them with a questioning and at the same time uncertain gaze. "No...?", you ask carefully again. After a short silence, your father takes the word: "What makes you think that? How did your friends get the idea? No. I know you love mythical creatures like that, but... No, that's just a rumor." You exhale disappointedly and drop back into the chair as you just sat up during your father's answer and leaned forward with interest. "Come on, little darling, don't be sad.", your mother says and strokes your head. "I am not sad...", you answer, poking around in your food disappointed. Your mother looks at you with concern, your father sighs and continues eating in silence.

Later, in your room, you go through all your papers. You've been interested in mythology, legends, tales and so on for a long time. Concentrated you look through all your collected works and writings, everything what has to do with the devil in the least, you search out and put it aside. An approximately 15 cm high stack of paper has gathered next to you on your desk. Now you want to read everything carefully and possibly write out new things...you are already a regular customer in the library. So that's how you start to read through everything you've chosen and make additional notes to remember it better.  
Pictures over pictures, words over words you scan, more and more different views about the devil reveal themselves to you. The figure of the devil alone varies: sometimes he is described as a fallen angel, sometimes as a satyr-being also the goat-like figure that appears more often is conspicuous. He is regarded as the one who seduces people and distorts the facts in order to dissuade humans from the right way. Perhaps he is also a judge who decides about good and evil, similar to God. It also seems obvious that he is the ruler of the underworld, which is in close connection with the image of the judge. But often he is also seen as the absolute evil that hates God and is his worst opponent. Hell itself is to be a place of terrible torment, in which one must repent for one's sins in this world.  
You acquire more and more knowledge about the devil and the need to visit the casino and get your own picture of it becomes more and more deep. You don't even notice how time passes and so you look tiredly at your watch, just to realize that it is already 2 o'clock in the morning. Sighing, you leave everything as it is to continue working tomorrow and lie down exhausted in your bed, in which you fall asleep immediately.

When you wake up the next morning, you notice your watch blurred and when it appears sharp after a short time, you see that it is already noon. You sigh and turn around again, the feeling of lying in bed is to beautiful. ''GET UP, MY DARLING!~" Your mother suddenly burst into your room. You get up scared. ''Ahhhh! What?'', you ask dazed and see your mother standing, warmly smiling in the doorway. "Have you ever heard of knocking?!" You look at your mother annoyed, but she ignores your behaviour and looks at your desk. ''What have you done here? It looks like a bomb's gone off. Were you up until the middle of the night again?", your mother asks you. "Aww Mom..." You bury your face in your pillow. "It's already 1 am, you can get up now!" Your mother stands in your door with her hands on her hips and looks at you expectantly. "I'm moving out..." You say jokingly and smile in your pillow. "Oh, yeah? Where are you going? Without money? Earn your own money first." She then throws you a kiss and turns to leave. "Yes yes...", you answer. "I love you too!~" Your mother calls before she closes the door behind her. After a short time, you get up and put on fresh clothes, your favorite ones: a (f/t), a (f/p) and a pair of (f/s). Then you go to the bathroom and look at yourself in the mirror. Two beautiful (e/c) eyes look at you and you smile in the mirror. You throw a little water on your face, which refreshes you and makes your tired eyes perk up. Afterwards you straighten your hair and go through the rest of your morning routine. Since you are also quite hungry, you make yourself something to eat and consume peacefully what you have just prepared.

When you then go back to your room, you stop thoughtfully in front of your full desk. 'Shall I go? Is it dangerous, if hell is supposed to be there?' You stare at your full-written sheets for a while longer until you decide to go to the casino.  
You pack up your things and take your notebook with you, to note any conspicuous observations. "Bye Mom, I'm going out with friends! Have fun at work later!", you call, hiding your true purpose in a lie and open the door. "Yes, thank you, I will have!" Your mother's voice sounds somewhere in the house, with a clear audible irony in her tone. You just cheerfully exhale the air and close the door behind you.

So this is how you start walking towards the city. On your way to the casino, you have to ask for the way, whereby you get pretty insecure looks from some people. Finally you find the entrance to the casino, which is behind a pair of rails. 'A...a cave?', you ask yourself mentally and pull up an eyebrow. But then you just shrug your shoulders and enter the cool cave. But instead of darkness, a huge flood of light comes towards you, the casino is brightly lit and sparkles. In the first moment you are completely taken by surprise by the sight, but then your gaze falls on the huge devil figure resting on the casino. 'I knew it!', you think and grin happily. But that alone is not proof enough, you still have to ask at the casino. Slowly you approach the casino and try to capture as many impressions as possible. You also look at the huge building next to the casino, which looks like the tower of a chess game with a golden 'crown'. You look at each window individually hoping to notice something suspicious. Suddenly you stop... Two bright yellow eyes stare out from one of the windows at you. You are completely captivated by the sight and are now also staring back into the dazzling yellow eyes.

_"Hehehehe, who is the little girl down there?~" The man standing at the window looks at you and grins broadly, exposing his sharp teeth. His long, thin tail, whose end consists of an arrow-like tip, swings excitedly around. He has his hands resting on the window sill and between two fingers he holds a smoking cigar in his left hand. "Interesting...this feeling...~" He thoughtfully takes a puff from his cigar and blows the smoke into the air._

You are still standing there as if rooted until you remember that you must take a note of this observation. Every clue is important to you. You blink a few times and shake your head, then browse through your bag and get out your notebook and a pen. But when you look up at the window again, the eyes have disappeared and you are still wondering if it was all in your imagination. Despite your doubts, you finally take notes about what you've observed. Then put everything back in your pocket and walk towards the entrance of the casino. When you open one of the two glass doors and enter the casino, a incredible smell of cigars blows at you. You just cough quietly and look around. Gambling is going on everywhere and the money is flowing in masses. Despite being completely overwhelmed by the many new impressions, you don't lose sight of your actual 'mission'. Thoughtfully you look around, for a person who might be able to help you, then you discover a bar where some people sit and have a drink. To get answers to your questions, you go to the bar and sit down on one of the bar stools. 'Hmm....maybe I should ask the bartender, he'll know best...he works here, after all.', you think and wait impatiently until the bartender gets to you. "What can I get you?", the man asks you monotonously. His head is a glass filled with a brownish liquid, he wears narrow glasses with a blue frame, a white shirt and a black vest and a black bow tie on his neck. "Y-Yes, well I have more of a question...", youou start, looking at the bartender unsteadily. When he doesn't answer you but simply raises his eyebrows, you just continue: ''Is...the owner of this casino, by chance...so just hypothetically...the devil?" Suddenly the woman next to you starts laughing, ''Hihihihihi, you may be a stupid hen, of course the devil is the owner of this casino. That's why it's called 'The Devil's Casino', everybody knows that, even the most primitive or most useless person." You ignore the insults, on the contrary, your grin gets wider and your eyes bigger. ''REALLY?! OH MY... oh my God!" You have noticed that you have shouted quite loudly and whisper the last part of your sentence. Then you immediately get out your notebook and a pen and make remarks. Afterwards, you look up at the woman again, ''And what does he look like? Is he big? Is he more like a goat or an angel? Is he good or bad?" So many questions are buzzing through your mind. "Tze, honey, I'm not the information, find someone else to bother!" With that the matter was done for the woman and you let your notebook sink disappointed. "If you are here just to ask questions and not to gamble, then get out of here...", the bartender raises his voice again. You take an evil look at him, but then sigh and rise from the stool, on your way out. Angry and disappointed you leave the casino.

Once you are outside again, you go down the stairs, but then stop at the end of the stairs and look back at the casino again. "Mucky shop...", you mumble and turn back to go. You don't notice how two yellow glowing eyes watch you hungrily.  
On your way home you look at your few notes with disappointment, but at the same time you are a little happy because you have found out that the real devil is actually here on Inkwell Isle.  
In the course of the day, nothing happens that would be worth mentioning except...you somehow don't get rid of the feeling of being watched.

_''DAMN IT!", the devil growls and holds his head. "What's the matter, boss?~" A man in a purple suit and a dice head enters the room. The devil looks up from the desk, the one he is sitting at now. "I can't get her out of my head!" The devil drops back in his chair and thoughtfully crosses his arms. "'She'?" Thoughtfully the devil lights a cigar and closes his eyes while he takes a strong puff. He exhales, blowing out the smoke from his mouth and nose, ''I saw a girl today...first I thought she was a normal visitor to the casino...''. He puffs on his cigar again "...but I've never seen her here and since I looked her in the eye, I can't get rid of this strange feeling." The man in the suit, raises an eyebrow, "What did she look like?~" The devil shots him a nasty look with his yellow eyes and says: ''Keep your hands off her Dice, she belongs to me...ALL ALONE! AND IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE DARE TO TOUCH HER, I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" The cigar in his hand goes up in flames and he growls at his appointed manager. I wouldn't dare, boss.~" And so the man in the suit bows slightly and leaves the room. The door slam shut and the devil sighs. He then supports his elbows on the table, folds his hands and leans his chin against them. After some time of thinking, he suddenly begins to grin and his yellow eyes light up._

When you wake up the next morning, you don't feel like you slept well. Something just keeps bothering you. Tired, you sigh and hold your head. 'Maybe I should go back to the casino?' But you shake your head in the negative. Although you would of course necessarily see the real devil, it's probably impossible to get to him, you weren't that crazy about it, and it's probably healthier not to meet him.  
You start the day relaxed so that you decide to go outside in the late afternoon. So now you sit under a tree on a small hill and read books about mythology again while you write something down. "Good day, young lady.~" You twitch and look up startled. You're looking at an elderly man with a walking stick, he looks like a goat. He has yellow eyes, his horns are slightly curved upwards and his black coat shines dull in the daylight. He also wears a light brown suit, with matching trousers, a yellow shirt and a red tie. "O-Oh...Good day.", you say surprised about that you didn't heard him approach. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.", the goat man speaks and looks at you apologizing. "Oh no no, I was just a little surprised.", you reply and smile at him friendly. "May I sit with you?" You look a little puzzled at this question, but decide that it couldn't hurt to have a little company. "Of course you may." Happily smiling, the man settles down next to you and you turn back to your book. "Are you interested in mythology?", the goat man suddenly asks and points at your book. Again you look up and into his eyes as you suddenly stop. 'Wait a minute, I know those eyes...can it be...?' Quickly you shake your head slightly and smile again, ''Yes, I find it very interesting. I could spend all day reading myths and legends." The man smiles back and nods understandingly. "I also find it extremely fascinating.~" What you don't know, however, is that the friendly elderly man is in reality someone completely different. He's just waiting for an opportunity to finally trap his prey. The devil. He's convulsively trying to restrain himself as to not lunge at you like the beast that he is.

"Excuse me for asking, but do we know each other from somewhere? Your eyes look so familiar." The man thinks briefly and then looks at you with a smile, ''Oh yes, but of course. How could I forget such a beautiful face, I saw you at the casino the other day." The devil is good at flattering. You remember for a moment, but you didn't notice this man, only those bright yellow eyes on the window. But it can't have been him, his eyes seem soft and warmhearted...in contrast to the eyes at the window. Oh, how can you be wrong. "Hmm...I don't remember, maybe I mistook you for someone else." You end up shrugging your shoulders. "But I've seen you, you're not there much, are you? Actually, I've never seen you there before.'', the man notes. You sighed and stroked your index finger across the page of the book, ''Yes...I was there for the first time because I heard a rumor and absolutely wanted to know if it was true... But they threw me out of there." 'If I catch whoever threw her out....', the devil thinks, but doesn't want to ask any more questions to avoid suspicion. "What kind of rumour?", the man asks seemingly unsuspecting. "Well, the rumor that the devil is the owner of this casino. You know, I really wanted to meet him, or at least know what he looks like and what his character is like. There are so many different views on the devil's mythology.", you explain, you don't notice how the man's smile turns into a grin. "I might be able to help you...I know the devil and maybe I can persuade him to meet you.~", the elderly gentleman suggests with an innocent smile. "W-What r-really?!" Now he's got you. Your eyes shine and your smile gets wider and wider. You're totally thrilled by this suggestion that you don't doubt anything about this whole situation for one second. "But of course, come to the casino tonight.", says the man and stands up. You look at him unbelievingly, but then you also jump up and stretch out your hand. "Thank you so much, you don't know what that means to me." The man gives you his hand and shakes it firmly, almost as if he never wants to let it go. "I'd be happy to help a pretty young lady like you." He smiles warmly at you. _**'...He is regarded as the one who seduces people and distorts the facts to dissuade humans from the right way....'**_ You nod at him happily and watch him turn to walk and disappear behind the hill.

Completely excited you pack up your things and hurry home, you don't know what to do first. Think about questions you can ask the devil? Find out what you're wearing? Or clean yourself up? You suddenly stop, 'Take it easy (y/n).', you say to yourself and take a deep breath. After that, when you have calmed down a little bit, you first pack up a folder in which you pack up everything you have written about the devil, you have so many questions for him. For a long time you stand in front of your wardrobe and think about what to wear for such an 'occasion'. You finally decide for a (f/e/d). Then you get ready and look out the window. It is already dawning and you decide to leave slowly, you leave your parents a note that you are away with friends. After that, you leave the house.

On your way to the casino, you're thinking about how to act, how to talk to him, or even how to greet him. After, in your opinion, to long and hard thinking, you just decide to act spontaneously.  
A short time later you finally reach the casino and see that the gate that was closed on your first visit and which leads to the building that looks like the tower of a chess game is now open. A man is standing in front of the gate, he has a Dice as his head and wears a purple suit that defines his body. Slowly you get nervous and walk insecure towards the man at the entrance of the gate. "Ah, you must be Miss (y/n).~", the suit-wearer suddenly speaks to you and smiles. "U-Uhm...y-yes, I am. And you are?" You try to be self-confident, which you do less well. "Excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is King Dice, I'm the manager of this casino and also...the devil's right hand man.~" He bows slightly and you get more and more excited. "Well, if you'll follow me than, the devil awaits you.~", King Dice explains and turns to go. You follow him into the tower...which you will never leave again.

You walk up an almost infinitely long spiral staircase, while there is an intense silence between you two. When you finally reach the top, there is a long corridor in front of you, which ends at a door, with a few doors embedded in the walls in between. "After you.~", the casino manager suddenly says, pointing his hand towards the door at the end of the corridor. Uncertain you look at him, but he just smiles at you cheerfully. You swallow and then walk towards the door, followed by King Dice, who thinks with a pitying smile and a soft sigh: 'Poor little girl.~' Too many emotions and thoughts rob your concentration to overhear the voice screaming to turn around.  
You stand in front of the door and pluck your clothes nervously. King Dice steps in front of you and knocks on the door, whereupon a muffled, deep humming penetrates from the other side of the door to your ear. Then the suit-wearer opens the door and gives you a gesture to enter. You swallow and breathe deeply before finally entering the room.

A huge, magnificent room reveals itself to you. The ceiling is gilded and in each of the four corners of the room a huge marble column reaches up to the ceiling. On the right wall is a huge queen-size bed with a wine red velvet cover and black bed linen, next to it is a small bedside table with a golden lamp on top. On the left wall hang two huge curtains, whose fabric is of red color, behind it there is, at least you assume so, a huge window, through which sparse light penetrates into the room. The wall opposite you is decorated with a huge bookcase that frames a rather inconspicuous door. Then your gaze falls on the middle of the room, there is a couch that faces you with its back and behind the couch is an armchair, both on a red carpet with golden ornaments. The armchair stands facing you and two yellow eyes look at you, from there, hungrily . Suddenly the door behind you slams shut with a loud bang, whereupon you are torn from your thoughts, you flinch and briefly cast a frightened glance at the door. "C'mere sit down, little girl.~", the devil suddenly speaks to you in his incredibly deep and raspy voice. You turn your gaze from the door and look at him a little scared. "Don't worry, I won't bite." the devil adds, not taking his gaze from you. Slowly you move towards him, all your alarm bells do not seem to perceive the approaching danger. Carefully you take a seat on the couch in front of him and look at him. He is by no means like an angel, the description of a goat is probably more accurate. He has sharp teeth, yellow goat-like eyes, a hooked nose, pointed ears and striking facial features. His horns are pointed upwards and slightly curved, his body is completely covered with fur, which by no means hides his muscles. The hands and feet of the devil are not covered with fur and his fingers look like claws because of his pointed fingernails. Behind his back is a relatively thin tail, with a triangular tip and his golden trident is leaning against his armchair. "G-G-Good d-day, S-Sir.'', you stutter nervously and stretch out your hand. The devil looks at you curious and amused at the same time. "Nice to meet ya (y/n).~"He takes your hand in his big one, it feels warm and rough. 'How does he know my name?', suddenly the question comes to your mind, but you keep it to yourself. With an insecure smile you pull your hand out of his and put it in your lap. The devil smiles smugly and then remains leaning forward, with his elbows resting on his thighs and spreading his legs. "Well, why did ya want to meet me, little girl? There aren't many people who want to meet me voluntarily.~", the devil asks you and tilts his head. You raise both eyebrows, ''Oh-Oh...yes, I have a few questions for you...if that would be okay." "Questions? Hehe, but of course, anything for a pretty woman.~" His grin reveals pointed teeth and you blush slightly because of the compliment. You nod at him and look in your bag for your notebook and a pen. While you are digging in your bag, the devil watches you closely, he studies every detail of your body and already imagines what he could do to you. He's completely obsessed with you, you make him feel like he's never felt before. When you finally find what you're looking for, you get out your notebook, put it on your lap and open it. "O-Ok, then I'll start.", you say insecurely and look into the eyes of your opponent.

"S-So I heard there's s-supposed to be hell behind the casino, is that right?" You keep your pen ready, your palms are covered with a thin layer of sweat. "Yes, I am the sole ruler there and all obey me.~ Of course all would also obey and be subject to my new ruler.~" A sound that sounds like a purring leaves the devil's throat. "Y-You have a w-wife?", you ask and fold your hands while still holding your pen between your fingers. "Not yet, but soon. Pretty soon, actually.~", the devil replied and exhales humming afterwards. "O-Ok...m-may I ask who your wife is- I-I mean will be?" The devil's grin is getting wider and wider when you ask him. "I'm glad you asked, I would have told you anyway even if you hadn't asked.~" Confused and nervous you look at the devil and now slowly get a bad feeling. "Look...", he closes his eyes, "...I have never felt this feeling that this certain person gives me. I have to say...YOU are really driving me crazy, (y/n).~" Shocked, you stiffen and swallow hard. "L-Listen I-I-I find you r-really cool and interesting b-but not in this m-meaning.", you try to make it politely clear to him. Sure you find the devil interesting, but not so...in the meaning of 'love'. The devil's grin disappears for a moment before it returns to his face just as quickly as it had disappeared. "I won't take 'no' for an answer. Luring you in here first, then letting you go? Hehehe, you should know you can't escape the devil, can you, my little mythologist?~" Ice cold shivers are chasing down your back as you realize what a predicament you've gotten into. 'The...the old man...that was all...' Your muscles start to tense and you start to tremble. Suddenly, without even a second of hesitation, you jump up and sprint towards the exit. The devil only looks behind you before he himself stands up and goes to action. With a scream you fall forward on your stomach as the devil's tail wraps around your ankles, preventing you from escaping. Immediately you turn on your back and see the devil grinning angrily, leaning against the couch. Breathing heavily you try to free your feet, you did not expect the devil to be able to stretch his tail as far as he like. "You know...~" He pulls you a little bit closer with a jerk, whereupon you squeak in shock. "...I've never had such a desire..." You're getting a little closer again and tears are slowly rising in your eyes. "No...please...", you whimper and turn back on your stomach to try to crawl away with your arms. "Now now, you don't want to leave already.~" A sour undertone can be heard in his voice and again you are jerkily pulled back a bit. Desperately you try to cling to the ground, while the devil draws you in at an agonizingly slow pace. Your escape route moves further and further away from you until suddenly you stop. You notice how the 'bonds' around your ankles become loose and you get ready to flee again. As soon as possible you get up, but before you can run, the devil grabs your arm and pulls you towards him, with your back to his soft chest. ''Uh uh uh, where do you want to go?~" The devil wraps his arm's around your hip and presses you against himself, whereupon you try desperately to wriggle out of his grip. You whimper, whereupon the devil bends to your ear and growls into it: ''I didn't think it was very nice from you to try to run away, now that you are my future ruler.~ We must still work on your manners.~" Suddenly you feel a hand on your thigh and as you look down on yourself, you see that in addition to the two arms on your hip, a third one now grips around your thigh.  
In a panic you try to free your thigh. "NO, PLEASE, I-I DON'T WANT THAT! LET ME GO!", you scream in despair. But the devil just laughs as you feel his hot breath in your neck and he pulls his claw-like fingernails across your thigh. They tear open your pants and drill into the underlying flesh so that blood flows out of the wound.You scream for your life, whereupon the devil covers your mouth shut with a fourth hand. Tears flow down your cheeks and your injured leg shakes a lot. "Hehe, I'm sorry, but bad girls must be punished.~", the devil purrs in your ear and lifts you up. You struggle helplessly in the air as the devil approaches his bed.

The devil sits on the edge of his bed and places you on his lap. He grabs your arms and crosses them on your back, then wraps his tail around them so you can no longer move them. He then lets go of your mouth and forces your legs apart. The demon buries his face in the crook of your neck and purrs: "I love you and you will love me too and stay with me forever." He inhales your scent and starts kissing your neck, sucking on it and biting into it. "Please don't...ngh!" You can hardly resist and keep making sounds of discomfort. Why aren't you screaming? Why don't you try harder? One simple reason. Fear. You're afraid he'll hurt you more or maybe even kill you. Suddenly he bites you hard in the neck, whereupon you scream when his teeth drill into your flesh and blood comes out of the wound. "Oh, I'm so sorry." The devil licks his teeth before he drives his tongue over the wound and sucks on it. Sharply you draw in the air and want to get away from him, but he draws your upper body closer to him again. Now he glides with two hands under your top and begins to massage your breasts through your bra. Tormented you try to suppress a moan and want to free your arms. A deep laugh leaves the devil's lips before he slides one of his hands into your pants. You want to protest, but the demon grabs your underjaw and turns your head over your shoulder so that he can kiss you on the lips. You feel his hands all over your body and you can't hold back your moaning even though you don't want to. In your pants, the devil now begins to enter you first with one and then with two fingers, which you acknowledge with a tortured moan. The devil uses this and lets his serpentine tongue slide into your mouth. He explores your entire mouth, while he hits your G-zone again and again and elicits you some, in his ears,  sweet moans. Your concentration is robbed, you do not know how to escape his touches. The devil lets go of your mouth to let you breathe. You hectically gasp for air and bend your back as you realize that the knot that has formed in your abdomen threatens to burst. Grinning, the devil looks at your writhing body as he massages your nipples, he had meanwhile pushed your bra up and he hits your G-zone again and again at high speed.

A loud moan escapes your lips as you come all over his fingers. Breathing heavily you lean against his chest, tears run down your now bright red cheeks. "Hehehe, that was just the beginning.~" The devil is humming and before you know it, he tore your top off. He lets you off and throws your trembling and sobbing form onto his bed. He then positions himself between your legs, bends down and leans with his arms to the left and right of your shoulders. You're trying to cover your naked torso with your arms. The devil looks down on you hungrily and grins, while you just feel dirty and used. "I must say therefore you know so much about me, you were rather careless.~,'' says the devil gloatingly. "Oh my God...", you whimper softly, which the devil hears and bursts into a resounding laughter. ''HAHAHAHAHA! God? God can no longer help you, your soul is already mine and mine alone.~"

_**'[...] often he is also seen as the absolute evil that hates God and is his worst opponent...'** _


	3. Cagney Carnation (Cuphead) x Reader: 'My Beautiful Flower~'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ**
> 
>  
> 
> So first of a big thank you to all who read my one shot's, leave Kudos there and write comments. I'm really happy if you like my stories :D
> 
> Yeah, I'll write about other characters besides Cuphead characters. But...right now I'm in this franchise xD
> 
> If you want a second chapter for the Cagney one shot, so a lemon...or in this case smut chapter, then it will get really dirty...I'm just saying ;)
> 
> This One Shot is getting a little more extreme. So if you can't stand something like gore, don't read this one shot or skip the part I marked with 'Gore Warning'.
> 
> And as always, if you discover any mistakes, please correct me and now...enjoy reading :)

(y/n) - your name  
(f/n) - first name  
(l/n) - last name  
(f/e/c) - favorite eye color  
(f/h/c) - favorite hair color  
(e/c) - eye color  
(f/c) - favorite color

"Cagney, give it back now!", you say annoyed and try to get your bag back, which is dangling just a meter above your head. "Why do you want to go, you've just arrived.~", answers Cagney played offended and watches you amused as you are still trying to jump after your bag completely out of breath. "I just wanted *wheeze* to get some new herbs *wheeze* and then immediately back to the store *wheeze*." You work in a shop for medicinal plants, the owner is a, ...now let's call her a 'herbal witch'...at least she looks like a witch and behaves like one. She sent you to get new herbs and then you came across your friend Cagney who, admittedly, isn't always very friendly to you. "Please Cagney, I really must go back.", you implore to him, you are already close to giving up. "Hey, you've been coming back to see me again after half an eternity and then something like that? Don't forget who helped you get this job.~''

It's true Cagney actually helped you get the job. He was the one who taught you all about plants. This was also the reason why you met and finally became friends.

                        _~Flashback~  
"Cagney...Car....Carnation?", you mumble asking yourself as you walk through a small forest in search of the aforementioned 'person'.  When you were in the store and introduced yourself, the owner, Madam Barcley is her name, was absolutely thrilled with you. However, she said that she couldn't teach you herbalism and botany, because she was busy in the shop and had countless jobs. So she referred you to her close friend, Cagney Carnation, who according to her is a 'really good teacher' and also a 'very sociable guy'. She described where he was and that he was 'infallible'. But you're not sure yet what she meant by 'giant flower'._

_You wander through the forest in search of the clearing described to you by Madam Barcley.  Suddenly you discover a group of trees in the distance, through which more light penetrates and exhale with relief, as you assume that it must be the clearing you are looking for. Fast step you approach the clearing. When you want to step out into the daylight, you suddenly stop and hide uncertain behind one of the trees. You can hardly believe your eyes what you see in the clearing. At least now you know what Madam Barcley meant by 'giant flower'. In the clearing stands a huge flower, she has friendly, round eyes; small, circular, pink cheeks; a small, pointed snub nose and she wears a warm hearted smile. Its petals, which frame the yellow, round face, are orange with a slightly darker orange edge and its body consists only of a flower stem. 'That's supposed to be Cagney Carnation,' you ask yourself, surprised and wondered at the same time. You watch him holding a watering can in his 'hands', which consist of normal leaves and with which he waters the flowers around him. Uncertain if you should show yourself, you stay behind the tree and watch Cagney watering flowers.  
Suddenly a cute little rabbit jumps out of a bush into the clearing. Cagney doesn't seem to notice him until he hops closer to him. The huge flower pauses as he sees the little rabbit and bends slightly down to him. "Oh hi little pal, what are you doing here on MY meadow?", his voice is quite high and sounds irritated? You keep an eye on what's going on. The little rabbit suddenly starts nibbling on a flower without knowing what the consequences are. Cagney Carnation's facial expression darkens, out of the once so friendly smile, forms an angry, snarling mouth. His cute, innocent eyes change into big, hemispherical eyes, which fixate the little rabbit with a sinister look, and his little snub nose becomes a long, pointed nose. The stem of the plant grows longer and thorns sprout out of it. The leaves now form real arms, which resemble vine's and at the ends of which are huge green hands. Shocked, you watch the sudden transformation and cling to the tree bark. The little rabbit starts shaking and looks at Cagney with big eyes. "HOW DARE YOU EAT MY BELOVED FLOWERS!", Cagney yells at the rabbit, who then tries to escape. But suddenly the flower opens his mouth and a long, pointed tongue shoots out, wrapping around the little rabbit and pulling him into Cagney's throat. When Cagney closes his mouth, in which the little rabbit has disappeared, a frightened little squeak escapes you. Shocked, you clap your hands over your mouth and stand there paralyzed. You quickly hide behind the tree you looked out from and press your back against it._

_But Cagney noticed you and looks at the tree you're hiding behind, grinning nastily. "Well, I'll keep pouring then.", he says to lull you into safety. When you hear that he didn't seem to have noticed you, you breathe out softly and relieved.  'Madam Barcley has told me NOTHING about that...I'll try again tomorrow...or I'll teach myself...yes...yes...teach myself...that sounds go-' You are interrupted in your thoughts as you notice something wrapping around your leg. With your eyes wide open, you look down at yourself to your leg. With horror you must realize that what has wrapped itself around your leg is a green vine. Suddenly the vine pulls your leg away and pulls you out behind the tree, which you acknowledge with an outcry. ''AHHHHHHH NO NO, I'M SORRY!", you scream in panic as you are pulled on your leg across the ground towards the giant flower. "I knew I heard someone.~" Cagney lifts you up by your leg so you dangle headfirst in front of his face. "What are you doing here in MY forest?", he asks, his voice poisonous. Tears slowly gather in your eyes because you fear for your life and you look at Cagney intimidated. "I-I-I'm really sorry...I-I-I didn't know this was your f-forest. M-Madam B-Barcley s-sented me t-to ask you t-to do something. B-But I c-can also d-do it on my own...", you take a short break and wait for a reaction from Cagney. But he merely looks at you without any reaction. "...please don't eat me." You pinch your eyes together and fold your hands. "Urhg...no thank you I have just eaten, as you have probably already seen...", answers Cagney angrily and rolls his eyes. Unexpectedly, another vine wraps around your waist and turns you the right way around while the other one releases from your leg. You open your eyes in surprise and see Cagney looking at you thoughtfully and with his arms crossed. "Madam Barcley? And what does the old witch want me to do that she won't even come by in person?", the plant asks you still irritated. "W-well, she has said if I want to work in her shop, I should learn m-more about plants and herbs... And she said that I should turn to you..." You are still nervously trying to maintain eye contact. "Tze! I should teach HER apprentices? Who does she think she is! Like I have nothing better to do.", Cagney speaks more to himself than to you. You are visibly uncomfortable with the whole situation and you think that it would probably be better if you taught yourself. "Li-Listen, I don't want to get on your n-nerves...I'll just teach myself.", you finally say. Cagney leans back a little and grumbles quietly as he looks at you extensively with a stern look. You have no idea what that is all about and you were hoping he wouldn't care and maybe he'd let you go._

_After some time of silence, Cagney suddenly raises his voice: ''Very well...what not to do for an old friend..." Surprised you look at the flower, a little relieved that you don't have to teach yourself and get actual 'help'? "D-Does that mean you're teaching me?", you ask again to make sure you interpreted that correctly. Cagney gives an annoyed sigh and lets you down so that you finally have the ground under your feet again. "Yes, I can't just leave the old witch's apprentice to herself. If the old lady doesn't take care of you, I will.", Cagney explains with his arms still crossed. Wondering why someone would call their friend 'old lady' or 'old witch', you're still relieved and smiling happily at the plant. "Thank you very much, Mr. Carnation.", you say, bowing slightly. "Yes yes, all right. If you listen to me, do what I tell you and learn quickly, then we'll get along fine." You nod in agreement. "And when do we start?", you ask, still smiling.  "Now." The smile disappears from your face. "W-What? Like right now?" Cagney just rolls his eyes to your question and bends down to you. "Yes, right now without ifs and buts! But first...", he takes a break and straightens up again. "...I'll set up a few rules here." 'Oh, my...', you think, guessing evil.  
                               ~Flashback End~_

So he taught you, he was always very strict and you were often exhausted from learning. But you passed the entrance exam, Madam Barcley insisted on so badly, with a very good result.  Especially since Cagney insisted on being there on your exam and he was watching you all the time very strictly. You and Cagney got to know each other during the 'class', so that you finally became friends.

"Yes I know and I'm very grateful for that, but if I'm not back in the shop soon, I'll lose my job.", you're still begging desperately, letting yourself fall back on your ass exhausted. "Hmmm... let me think... I'll make you a suggestion.~", Cagney says as he looks at your little bag in his big hand. "Which would be...?" You already know that you will accept the suggestion so that you can finally get your bag back and go back to the store, you are much to exhausted to argue. "You come to me after work and we spend the rest of the day together. How does that sound?~" You look at him in surprise, you hadn't expected such a suggestion. Usually he prefers to be left alone and you haven't seen each other that long...3 days was it. Madam Barcley, who visits him regularly, also said that something is wrong and he lately is kind of weird. But you don't attach much importance to it, because you hardly notice, he is clearly nicer to you than to others but you thought that was normal acting towards a friend. You shake your head to get your mind off and look up at Cagney. "Yes, I'll come to see you today after work. May I have my bag now, please?", you beg and stand up. The plant thinks briefly, but then throws down the bag and crosses his arms. You catch your bag and you're back to good things.  "Don't forget about it, I'm waiting for you!", Cagney threatens with a stern look. "No, I will not. I'll see you later!" After that you've already disappeared into the forest.

Cagney looks after you and laughs, never before has he been so happy to have someone with him as with you. Unfortunately, he can't always have you with him... he feels like he's going crazy... crazy about you. He needs you, he wants you, he wants to protect you, you're like the most precious flower he's ever owned. His laughter turns into a dreadful giggle. "The things I could do to her.~", he says to himself as his sick fantasies overpower him. You already twisted his head back then, but his desire only grew stronger and stronger over time. He has trouble controlling himself in your presence because of his fiery personality. Cagney notices saliva accumulating in his mouth so that it finally runs down the corner of his mouth. "You are mine..(y/n). All alone...~''

You have now arrived in the shop and must first explain to Madam Barcley where you have been for so long. But after you mentioned Cagney, she wasn't to mad at you anymore.  
So now you stand behind the counter and wait for customers for you to advise. Suddenly someone enters the store and you can hardly believe your eyes. A in your eyes very attractive man has just entered the shop. He has (f/e/c) eyes and (f/h/c) hair that emphasize his pretty face. His physique is also very attractive to you. The man walks up to the counter and smiles at you. 'Ok (y/n) do not panic,' you admonish yourself in your head as the attractive stranger stands before you. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?" You don't realize you're looking at him dreamily. "Hello, I would like to have a healing tincture made." His voice resounds in your ears like music. "Y-Yes and what kind of tincture would you like?" He thinks briefly and looks into your (e/c) eyes. You linger a short time like this when the stranger suddenly raises his voice again: ''Well I'd need something for headaches if you can make something like that." You get out a small notepad and write it down. ''We will process your order immediately, you can pick it up tomorrow.", you say and look into his (f/e/c) eyes. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" You earnestly hope that he will stay and talk to you. The stranger looks you in the face with a confident smile and answers: ''Yes, may I invite you for a coffee... By the way my name is Jack....Jack Wood." Completely surprised by his offer, you slam your hands on the counter and lean over to him. "R-Really?!", you ask unbelievingly, but then settle back behind the counter and fold your hands in your lap. "I-I mean yes! Yes! I'd love to drink a coffee with you. M-My name is (y/n)...(f/n) (l/n), nice to meet you." You drive embarrassed through your hair and your cheeks colour in a light pink. "Okay (y/n), when do you have time?" - "Oh...um...", thoughtfully you lean on the bar, "...so tomorrow, when I get off, we can meet at the Piney Pork Café. Say at 4 p.m.?" Jack thinks briefly, but then smiles at you and nods in agreement. "Yes, that sounds great.", he says and looks at the clock hanging on the wall behind you. "Oh shit, I have to pick up my little sister!" Hectically he turns away from you, sprints to the exit and opens the door. Before he leaves the shop he turns to you again: ''See you tomorrow (y/n)!" After that the door slams shut and you look a little baffled. But when you realize what just happened, you start squeaking with joy and jumping on the spot. "I have a date!~ I have a date!~", you shout happily. "(Y/n)! Get back to work, you don't get paid for flirting!" Madam Barcley's voice suddenly sounds from one of the back rooms, whereupon you get back to work.

You are grinning the whole time and the day flies by, so you're on your way to Cagney. Who's already waiting for you.

"Hey Cagney!" You enter the clearing and see the huge plant that is about to plant some flowers.  With the sound of your voice, Cagney drives around immediately and smiles at you. "Well, look who's here.~" He stops his work and turns to you. You just roll your eyes and settle down on the meadow just in front of Cagney. "You look exhausted, has that old witch chased you around again?~", the giant flower asks and bends down to you. Whereupon you just smile at him and sigh dreamily. "Yes, it was exhausting...but beautiful." Now Cagney's looking at you questioningly, something is wrong, he feels it. Something that makes you so happy, which is neither from him nor himself, he doesn't like at all. "Hehe, what was so good that it makes you smile the whole time?~" He must know so he can get rid of it. "Hmmm..  No, I won't tell you.~", you say and smile mischievously. "Oh come on (y/n) you can tell me." Actually, he is always very patient with you, but when it comes to something like that, he loses patience very quickly. "No.~'' Still grinning, you look at Cagney, who is slowly running out of patience after your second 'no'. "(Y/n)! Don't make me get mad!", he says, poison in his voice and his eyes sparkle yellow for a moment. You get really uncomfortable, but you try to keep your expression as good as you can. "Hmmm... Okay, I'll tell you." Cagney has actually changed and it scares you a little. "I am all ears." You laugh nervously and touch the back of your head: ''Hihi, so I met someone today...a-a boy." Everything in Cagney tightens and he's about to go crazy.  "A...BOY?!" The plant gnashes its teeth. "Ye-Yes...we have a date and want to meet tomorrow." Nervously you sit there and wonder about Cagney's very strange behaviour. "NO, that's impossible! You can't meet!", says the flower, rebelling before you. Now you're getting angry too and jump up. "Oh, yeah?! And why not?", you ask angrily. "Because he will only hurt you, why else would he want to go out with you right at the beginning?! Damn (y/n), he can't love you as much as- You deserve much better than a guy like that!" Your mouth stands open and you can't believe what Cagney is saying right now. "You're not my father, understood?! And besides, you don't even know Jack, he's super nice to me as opposed to you!" You've never fought so much and it's getting even worse. "Oh, so his name is Jack!... (Y/N)....Shit! I love you! You shall belong to ME!", the giant plant suddenly says. You stop and look at him in shock. "W-what?'' You take a few steps backwards. "Yes (y/n) I love you, for some time now and you shall love me. We're just made for each other. Just stay with me and-'', you interrupt Cagney, ''NO!" It makes you sick, the way he just spoke, as if he were going crazy at any moment. Now you know why Cagney's been so weird lately. "Do you hear what you're talking about?! You're out of your mind! Cagney... you're my friend...but not more!" You yell at him and tears slowly gather in your eyes. Cagney is quiet for a moment, just looking into your eyes. "It's this boy, he's to blame...he stands between us..." The plant still looks at you motionlessly with an empty gaze. Tears run down your cheeks and you growl: "Oh you know what, I'll go! Let me know when you can think straight again!" With these words you turn your back on Cagney and leave the clearing into the forest.

Now the giant flower stands there, trembling with rage and filled with an unsatisfied addiction. He's sure he has to keep you from that boy and from other people. "I will personally eliminate him...and I want (y/n) to watch." Cagner looks down at his hands and begins to turn into a...horrible monster.  His laughter makes ones blood run cold in ones veins.      
      
When you got home, you burst into tears, you had never fought so much with Cagney. Sure, you had a little argument once in a while, but never anything serious. To make the matter even worse, he was in love with you all this time. You just can't believe it, you don't want it to be true. Cagney's your buddy, your friend, and now he's in love with you? You can't love him, not the way he loves you, even if it hurts his feelings...                          

All night long, you can't sleep properly and roll around restlessly in your bed. But then suddenly you have to think about Jack again and that you have a date tomorrow. The thought of it finally puts you to sleep.

The next morning you stand yawning in front of the shelves in the shop and look through the orders that are to be picked up today. There you see the sign with the name 'Jack Wood' attached to a thread on a neck of a bottle. Carefully you take the bottle off the shelf and gently hold it in your hands as you look at it. You stroke the label that says 'headache medication' and smile.  Suddenly a customer enters the store, you put the bottle back on the shelf in a hurry and turn to the customers with a smile.

The rest of the day passes slowly and still Jack hasn't come by to pick up his medication. "(Y/n), I'm back!" Madam Barcley has just entered the shop, she has been away for some time to get new herbs and you have been watching the shop in that time. "Okay'', you say, looking out from behind the counter where you are looking for something. "I met Cagney, he really wants to see you. He said it was important." You stop, stand up slowly and clean the dirt off your clothes. The person you didn't want to see today wants to see you now. 'Maybe he's sane again today...', you think nervous. ''Now?", you ask insecurely. "Well, it sounded pretty urgent... I'll give you the rest of the day off, it's for a very good friend." You just nod and pack your things. After that, you say goodbye to Madam Barcley and leave the store. A bad feeling spreads in your stomach and you feel sick.

On your way to the clearing where you and Cagney always meet, you thought several times about just turning back. But something tells you that Cagney has something to do with Jack's disappearance.  
As you enter the clearing, you see Cagney in his 'normal' form that he always has when he meets you. Not the innocent look you've only seen so far at your first encounter. "H-Hey Cagney you wanted to talk to me?", you ask a little insecurely and regret coming here already. You can't do anything against Cagney, if he wanted to kill you, he could do it easily. Even running away would be difficult, depending on where Cagney is, he can operate within a radius of 2 km. He told you that at least once. The plant is standing with its back to you and its head down. He seems to have something in his hand. "C-Cagney?" Now the flower raises his head and looks over his shoulder towards you. "(Y/n)...good to see you.~" His face and voice are chasing shivers down your back. You see pointed teeth and huge light yellow eyes with black, circular iris and yellow pupils. You don't have words and you can hardly move from shock. "Remember that boy you told me about... I have a solution to our problem.~" Now he turns to you completely and proudly presents the object in his hand. In Cagney's hand is Jack, who is covered in scratches and is only half awake. "J-Jack! Oh, my God, what have you-", you're interrupted by the weakened boy. ''R...Run (y/n)...run...for your...l...life..." You retreat and tears gather in your eyes. Your muscles are shaking and you want to say something, you want to be brave, but your voice is failing. Suddenly you fall backwards as a vine wraps around your leg and won't let you go any further. "I want you to see this.~" Another vine wraps around your mouth and neck, holding your head in place. You desperately try to free yourself, but it's no use.

               **Gore Warning**  
"Well then, let me show you how much I love you.~" Your desperate cries only come out muffled and tears run down your cheeks. Cagney giggles and takes one arm of Jack in one hand while he keeps his body in the other. The plant begins to pull on the arm of the boy with increasing strength. Jack starts screaming as his flesh begins to tear. Blood begins to soak his clothes as Cagney pulls more and more on his arm until the arm tears of with a fleshy crackle. The (f/h/c) hairy boy's throat escapes a heart-rending scream and your breath stays away in shock, while you have to suppress a gagging. Laughing, Cagney holds the arm in his hand, with a piece of bone sticking out of it and blood flows from it all over his hand and from there drips to the floor. Your eyes wander to Jack, who still seems to be breathing and has his (f/e/c) eyes wide open. You weep bitterly and scream, which does not come out very loudly through the vine around your mouth. Cagney watches your reaction and grins. Then he turns to the other arm of the boy and also rippes it out so that the blood splashes into his face. You don't know if Jack's still alive, at the sight you want to throw up, but you swallow it. Cagney looks at the almost lifeless body in his hand and raises an eyebrow. "Tze and I was worried about something like that...", he says pejoratively. After that, everything happens so fast, so you can't even believe what just happened. The plant presses its hand, in which the half-dead Jack is with a jerk so firmly closed that he crushes the boy in his hand completely. The sound of breaking bones and crushing flesh creates a cruel mixture in your ears as you stare at Cagney's hand of which is blood pouring from between his fingers. The giant flower lets out a psychopathic laugh. You feel the vines around your leg and around your mouth and neck loosen. Carelessly, Cagney drops the bloody mass in his hand. You stare completely motionless at the bloody heap of guts, bones and flesh. Now you can no longer hold it and must finally vomit, while tears flow down your cheeks and you let out gagging screams.  
             **Gore Warning End**

"Don't cry for rubbish like that (y/n).~ He was only in the way.", Cagney says as he reaches out for you. Completely beside you, you kick his hand away, it's not anger, no... just pure despair. "DON'T TOUCH ME!", you roar at him, stand up shaking and wipe your mouth. "Now now (y/n), do not force me to become uncomfortable.~" You just want to get away, it feels like a nightmare that won't end. "YOU ARE A MONSTER, I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Just as you turn around and want to run away, another vine wraps itself around your legs and presses them together. You fall forward on your stomach and you are out of breath for a moment. Then Cagney pulls you towards him and lifts you up by your legs so that you hang upside down in front of his face. Your vision blurs through the tears and you can do nothing but sob. Cagney looks at you with a look, like he's about to eat you.

"You are MY little flower, I will protect you even if I have to kill everyone on Inkwell Isle." Your situation is completely hopeless and all you can do is hope for a miracle and pray. "P-P-Please C-Cagney...*sob* I-I want to go home...*sob* I-I come visit you e-every day...*sob* I-I-I-'' Your miserable plea is interrupted by Cagney taking your head in his huge hands and caressing your cheeks with his thumbs. "My garden is your new home, I will protect you here, like the dearest flower I have ever had. Plus...", a smug, broad grin surrounds his lips, "...we will have a lot of fun here." At the word 'fun', your face turns red and you look at Cagney in shock. Thereupon the plant just laughs and snips with his fingers. You look down in horror as you hear crumbling of earth. A few meters below you the ground begins to rip opened and a huge blossom slowly appears. The flower opens and releases its yellow centre, which is surrounded by (f/c) coloured petals. Before you have even registered what is happening, you notice how the vine around your legs suddenly become loose and you fall down with a scream. You pinch your eyes together and land with an 'uff' in the middle of the flower.  Before you get yourself together again, the petals close around you and you are trapped in the flower. "Wh-What..." Carefully you stand up and touch the wall of the flower, then you press lightly against it, then more and more and then you throw yourself against it. In panic you hammer against the petals as tears come to your eyes again. ''CAGNEY, PLEASE LET ME OUT! PLEASE! PLEASE. Please. Please..." Your voice gets quieter and quieter as you slowly sink to your knees and finally burst into tears.  
Cagney looks at the closed blossom from which your muffled sobbing comes. Finally he has what he's wanted all these years: You. A soft smile adorns his lips, a smile he usually only gives to his flowers.

After some time of fighting, you finally collapsed exhausted and are now lying on the soft middle of the flower. You are completely covered with pollen and the lovely scent of the flower makes it difficult for you to stay awake. After a while you fell asleep because of your exhaustion and the scent.

Under the clear starry sky, Cagney looks at your sleeping form soaked in moonlight. Deep asleep you lie in the blossom that Cagney had only opened to see you. "Sleep well my pretty flower.~''


	4. Frieza x Reader: 'I'll be coming for you~'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is going to contain sexual content (sumt)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, please correct me!
> 
> · Most of these oneshots will have Age limit 18 years and older, so please don't read them if you are underaged! If you read them anyway, it's on your own responsibility.

(y/n) - your name

 

"He's back?!" You almost drop your telephone. _"Yes it's true Frieza is back. He's been brought back with the Dragonballs and now he's on his way to earth."_ Krillin sounds very worried, this is definitely not a joke, he doesn't joke about things like this. You bite your bottom lip and clench your fist at the thought of this bastard. _"I know (y/n) you had serious problems after Namek and-"_ "I'm on my way." You say anger in your voice. _"(Y/n)... Okay I'll see you there."_ Than he hangs up. Slowly you let the phone sink and put it back onto the table. Namek... that's how it had all started. The nightmares about him hunting you... playing a 'game of catch'...and once he got you... The thought of it makes you shiver.  
You put on your Gi which you got from Master Roshi and with a last glance in your house you take of. You can feel the others in some distance but also a huge and evil ki. You're getting closer... 

~  
_"(Y/n)~" He lets your name melt in his mouth, "What a beautiful name.~" You sit there completely motionless as fear takes a hold of your every muscle._  
Frieza has just turned into his final form and threw a shockwave at you which send you flying across the water onto another small plateau. You could hear Krillin and Gohan shouting your name and the next moment you landed on the hard ground, slithering a few meters. The attack caught you by surprise so you needed some time to get yourself together. As you sat up you saw Frieza standing right in front of your helpless form.  
You crawl back to gain some distance but Frieza wraps his tail around your leg and pulls you back. Pure terror is written all over your face while Frieza looks down smirking at your trembling form. There are two possibilities: 1. Attack him, but that would make him angry and it would make your end probably even more painful or 2. .......Pray. "Oh I love that expression on your face.~" You are confused. What is he up to? "W-What do y-you want?" You ask, while your voice is shaking. "Well..." He kneels down to your level and reaches out for your face. You flinch. Frieza growls slightly, fasts forward with his hand and roughly grabs your chin. You yelp and close your eyes for you think he's now going to kill you. But nothing like that happens instead he pulls you even closer and turns your head to study your face. Slowly you open your eyes just to look right into his red ones. Why aren't the others helping you? "I really don't know what it is that makes me feel like this." He speaks more to himself than to you. Now you're really scared, what is he talking about? You build up the courage to speak up, "W-What did you d-do to my f-friends, why aren't they helping m-me?" Frieza looks you in the eye and smirks. "They wanted to go after you but I stopped them and told them that I just wanted to talk to you...of course they were to terrified to stop me.~" He is kidding, right?...  
~

You shake your head to get rid of this unpleasant flashback.  
**Breathe...in...and out.**  
After calming down a little bit you look around and can already spot the others. You fly over to them, "Hey Guys." You say while flying with them. "Hey (Y/n), long time no see!" Tien says looking at you with a little smile. "Good to see you again (y/n), how have you been?" Son Gohan asks. "Actually pretty good I-" You suddenly stop speaking as you feel a immense power level. "That must be him." Piccolo notices. You swallow hard.

You all land on the edge of a cliff and see how Frieza's spaceship lands on the other side of the slope. The moment the spaceship touches the ground a shit load of soldiers stream out of it. You hear the others talk something but you can only hear them muffled as your ears start to ring. Frieza in his first form flys out of the spaceship in his hover pod. Everyone stops talking and turns their attention on the enemy who's now coming closer. You take a little step back, hoping Frieza wouldn't notice you or maybe he doesn't even recognize you. Suddenly another little spaceship flys about your heads and lands nearby. You see Bulma and another alien like creature climbing out of the ship. They talk something but you can't understand them from where you are standing.  
"I was hoping to meet Son Goku...where is he?" Frieza starts talking. "H-He isn't here yet." Krillin answers, you can see he is scared. Who wouldn't be? "I remember you, you're the one I killed back on Namek... Ah I see I'm not the only one who's been brought back with the Dragonballs." Frieza laughs, "Ohohohohoho, how pointless to waste a wish on bringing back scum like you." Krillin growls. "We already tried to reach him but he won't answer, give us some time! He'll be here soon." Bulma suddenly interferes. "Very well I'll wait 10 seconds." Frieza replys smirking. Piccolo growls and goes into a fighting position. "What 10 seconds?! YOU CUTTHROAT!" Bulma suddenly shouts. Frieza just smirks and starts counting, "10, 9..." You swallow hard and your muscles tense. "...8, 7, 6..." You clench your fists and go into fighting position. "...5, 4, 3..." You take a deep breath. "...2, 1... Well let's see how Son Goku will react when he returns and all his friends are dead...except..." Suddenly Frieza's gaze goes straight to you, he eyes your every frame and smirks. You shiver at his look.

"Men!" He raises his voice and immediately he has the attention of all his men. "Anybody who dares..." he raises his finger, "...to hurt, touch or even stare at this woman for to long..." Frieza points with his finger at you and everyone looks in your direction. "...will die a slow and painful death... I'll make sure of that." You can see the expression of Frieza's men change into pure fear and they all immediately look in a different direction. 'Why? Why is he doing that? Can't he just leave me alone?' You think while you ignore the more or less surprised looks your companions give you. "Now go get them." Frieza commands and waves his hand. "KILL THEM!" Sorbet shouts and points at your group. One half of the soldiers now storm in your direction but none of them attacks you. Your companions on the other hand have to fight but they don't seem to have much trouble because the Frieza soldiers are weak...they always were. You want to fight too and look around for an opponent but every single one of the soldiers gives you a wide berth.

"(Y/n) it's a pleasure to see you again.~" You jump at the sudden voice in front of you. The fighting of the others distracted you so much you didn't even notice someone coming up to you. As you turn your head around your heart sinks and your breath hitches in your throat. Frieza hovers before you and smirks. "(Y/N)!" Gohan shouts and wants to come to your rescue but the Frieza soldiers block his way. "Tze, stupid monkey." Frieza says and shakes his head. You go into fighting position and look at the alien angrily. "Oh? You think you stand a chance against me?" Frieza looks amused. "N-No but I'll try, I won't give up that easily! Your not the only one who's become stronger!" You say becoming more determined as you speak. Suddenly Frieza bursts out in laughter, "Ohohohohoho, that's really cute.~ But for you see my dear (y/n), my revenge on Son Goku is not the only reason I've come to  
earth." You look at him in confusion. But suddenly...

~  
_...He is kidding, right? You look at Frieza in terror, to afraid to move even a single muscle. He lets go of your chin and his hand slides down the side of your neck. Just his fingertips slightly touch your skin. You shiver and turn your face away. He slides along your collarbone, your shoulder and stops at your arm. Suddenly he grabs your arm really tight and yanks you forward. You gasp and your eyes widen as your head is now next to his and you can feel his breath against your ear. "Listen my dear.~ When I'm done killing these maggots I'll take you with me.~" Frieza whispers. "W-What?! W-Why?" Your heart is pounding hard against your chest. "I didn't quite figure it out myself yet...but you're a very interesting little human female.~ And don't try to flee for I'll find you sooner or later and once I've got you, you'll be punished.~" With that said Frieza lets go of you and stands up. You sit on the ground shaking and still not realising what Frieza just said. "I'll be coming for you.~"_  
~

"Oh.~ I see you remember our little conversation on Namek.~" The alien says and his grin grows even bigger. You collect your ki in your hands and clench your fists. The technique you're using is quite unique. You surround your hands with ki and use them like boxing gloves which send shockwaves through your opponent. Frieza notices you're about to attack him and speaks up again, "And before I forget...how did you like my little visits in your dreams?~" Your eyes widen and the ki around your hands flickers. "W-Wha... N-No you didn't... These where just nightmares...h-how could you know about-" "You call our little dream rendezvous 'a nightmare'? How hurtful.~" Frieza says in a played offended voice. "W-Wait! W-What?!" The ki around your hands wobbles like little bubbles which are about to pop. "The earthly hell was just pure terror for me..." His expression changes into a mixture of disgust and anger, "... singing and dancing stuffed animals and fairys. There was joy everywhere and these happy parades...feh!" It's almost like he spits out the words to get rid of the memories. But then he looks at you and his expression softens. "But then I found something really interesting. The only thing that helped me through this time in hell...you.~ I never knew I could manipulate someone's dreams. I loved how you always ran away, believing you could escape me.~ But in the end I caught you... Every. Single. Time. And then we had a lot of f-" "SHUT UP!" You interrupt him. You have enough. The ki around your hands builds up again and becomes bigger than before. "(Y/N) DON'T!" You hear Krillin shout, but you just ignore it. 

"STOP MOCKING ME!" You shout at Frieza and jump forward swinging your fist at him. He dodges your attack with ease and appears behind you. Frieza fasts forward with the side of his hand, he wants to knock you out by hitting your nape. You quickly spin around and block his attack. "Your not getting me that easily." You hiss your teeth pressed together. Frieza smirks and wraps his tail around your leg. Before you can react he pulls you leg away and you lose your balance. Landing on your back, you hit your head on the hard ground and for a short time your vision blurres. Frieza points the palm of his hand towards you and a purple ki begins to surround it. You quickly try to dodge his attack but the next moment a stinging pain goes through your whole body and nervesystem. With a thud you fall to the ground unable to move even a single muscle. Little purple lightnings dance over your body while you can only move your eyes. "Oh? I'm not getting you that easily?" Frieza says mockingly, "I have to admit, I was surprised you blocked my first attack..." He walks beside your paralyzed and helpless form. You whimper as he wraps his tail around your upper body and elevates you up to his eye level. He lifts up your head with one hand and through heavy eyelids you look at him. "Look at you, so helpless yet so beautiful.~" 

"LEAVE (Y/N) ALONE!" Gohan suddenly shouts and turns into a Super Saiyan. He fights his way through the Frieza soldiers to rescue you. Just before he reaches you someone kicks him aside in a lightning speed. Tagoma one of Frieza's soldiers attacked Gohan to stop him from reaching you. "Seems like we have to save this for later.~" Frieza says and smirks. You growl as he draws you closer and reaches behind your neck. He gently strokes your nape which gives you goosebumps. It scares you that he has killed so many people and destroyed plenty of planets, but still he touches you so timid... Suddenly he stops in his tracks and applies pressure on one point of your nape, followed by a stinging pain, your eyes widen. "Good night princess.~" Then your vision goes black.

 

You hear distant battle noises and feel two huge energies in some distance. "(Y/N)! Guys I think she's waking up!" A familiar voice says right next to you. As you carefully open your eyes you see the schemes of a person. Your eyes slowly adjust to the day light and your vision clears. Krillin is kneeling next to you and looks really worried. "I'm sorry (y/n), Frieza kept us from reaching you so we couldn't give you a Senzu Bean. Here." He gives you a magical Bean and you thankfully take it. You chew the hard legume and swallow it. Immediately you regain your strength back and sit up. Looking around you see everyone standing like rooted to the ground, the atmosphere is tensed. You look in the direction they're starring and see Goku and Frieza, in his final form, fighting. Standing up you also notice Vegeta standing at the edge of the cliff watching the fight. "(Y/n) are you okay?" Krillin asks. "Yes...yes I guess so... it's just humiliating...I couldn't do anything." You answer shivers going down your spine. "It's okay (y/n) none of us could've done anything against him. Although it's really weird how he acts around you..." Krillin and Gohan are the only ones who know what Frieza said to you back on Namek and what gives you nightmares every night. "That's the point..." You say clenching your fists, "... he's humiliating me by treating me like I belong to him. He's a sick bastard." Krillin looks at you still worried but doesn't know what to do to help you.

You watch the fight as it continues. In the meantime Lord Beerus and Whis appeared too, to get the food Bulma prepared for them... you could say they only come to visit earth because of the food... But you think about other things than food...what if Goku and Vegeta lose? What if Frieza gets you? You shiver. That is impossible...Goku is not going to lose and your friends would protect you...right?  
The fight has stopped and Goku and Frieza are talking something. Then suddenly Goku turns into a Super Saiyan Blue. 'What a power...' You think. Now Frieza is powering up and... you're shocked, as the earth rumbles beneath your feet and the air begins to vibrate. "T-This can't be..." You breathe out. There is an explosion of a bright golden light so you have to cover your eyes. After the light dies down you can now see the true extent of Frieza's power. He now is golden and his power is in a complete other dimension. Everyone stands there shocked at what this monster is capable of. You wonder why they didn't restart the fight, they still seem to talk. "What is this idiot Kakarot doing." You hear Vegeta say.  
Suddenly Frieza's eyes wander to you and he disappears without Goku doing something. "What are you doing Kakarot?!" Vegeta shouts angrily.

Suddenly you yelp as a figure appears in front of you. Your muscles tense and you begin to shake as you look into two crimson red eyes. "Well, what do you think?~" Frieza asks and spreads his arms. Pure terror is written all over your face...like the first time you saw his last transformation. "I know gold is a little bit gauche but it suits me very well, don't you think?~" He smirks at your fear filled expression. "Oh how I missed that expression on your face.~" Suddenly a ki blast comes your direction aiming for Frieza, but he simply slaps it away. "If you want to flirt in the middle of a fight I'm going to kill you here and now." Vegeta says his arms crossed. "Ohohohoho, stupid Vegeta. You think you can kill me?" Frieza says mockingly. "I'm about to do so." The Saiyan answers calmly. "Oi Frieza, you said one Minute!" Goku shouts from a distance and stems his hands on his hips. Frieza growls and turns back to you. He looks at you and immediately a smirk forms onto his lips. "Always these monkeys... I'll be back for you.~" Frieza says and while turning around he brushes your lower jaw with his tail. Then he disappears and reappears in front of Goku punching him into the face.

You stand there shaking... feeling thousands of emotions...fear, anger, confusion... "(Y/n)?" Someone suddenly touches your shoulder. You jump and spin around. "Are you alright?" Tien is standing behind you. "Y-Yes I'm okay I just... don't want to talk about it..." You quickly answer. "Are you-" "YES!...Yes I'm sure, I don't need your pity...I mean I have my pride too... don't get me wrong..." You say not wanting to hurt his feelings. You just don't want to talk to anybody at the moment. "It's okay." Tien says and smiles slightly. You give him a little smile in return and then turn back to the fight.

The fight doesn't last for too long because Frieza is beginning to become weaker and is now on all four on the ground, swearing like crazy. But suddenly Goku who's standing before him gets shot in the chest by an laser beam. Sorbet who was hiding behind a rock, has now underhand attacked Goku. Now Goku is laying on the ground and Frieza is kicking him around. As the Frost Demon is about to kill the Saiyan, Vegeta interferes and kicks Goku out of the way. Son Goku lands more or less safely on the other side of the cliff. Krillin gives him a magical bean.  
Now it's Vegeta against Frieza and it's already clear who has the upper hand.  
For the second time now Frieza is on the ground punching the soil and Vegeta is about to kill him as suddenly... The Frost Demon blasts a massive shockwave inside the earth and the ground begins to rumble. Massive lava streams shoot out of the ground. You don't know what just happened until someone grabs you by the hips and flies in an immense speed up into the sky. The heat of the lava and the draught is burning in your eyes so you close them and burrow your face in the chest of your 'saviour'. It constantly gets colder the higher you get and the air runs thin. Suddenly you stop and you slowly open your eyes. Looking around you see that you're in some kind of protective sphere out of purple energy. But you're in the middle of space...

*BOOM*

There is a massive explosion behind you. You turn your head around and can only see how your home planet...the Earth...burst into space dust. Motionless you have to watch your home turn into nothing... After the shock wore of, sadness overcomes you and tears begin to roll down your cheek. "You may have won the fight dirty monkeys...but I've won the war.~" Turning your head around to your so-called 'saviour' you see no other than Lord Frieza himself. Your expression changes into anger, you snarl while your tears keep falling. "YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU?! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" You pound against his chest. "I'M GOING TO-"

~"I can turn back time only once and only for three minutes...so correct your mistake!"~  
•  
•  
•  
Now it's Vegeta against Frieza and it's already clear who has the upper hand.  
For the second time now Frieza is on the ground punching the soil and Vegeta is about to kill him as suddenly... Goku appears right next to them and fires a massive Kamehameha. Vegeta gets out of the way just in time as the massive attack hits Frieza and turns him into dust.

~Timeskip~

There's been a tournament between Universe 6 and Universe 7...now there is an even bigger challenge coming up...'The Tournament of Power'. It decides over the fate of your universe. Rather you'll all perish or be the only surviving universe. Beerus already choose the fighters: Son Goku, Son Gohan, Krillin, C18, C17, Master Roshi, Tien, Vegeta, Piccolo and Buu. There's only one problem...Buu is asleep and...he won't wake up.  
Now you all have to think about a new fighter for your universe. You suggested yourself but Beerus wouldn't let you. He said you were to weak, which kinda offended you.  
Now you've only limited time left until the tournament begins and...well the others actually found someone who's strong enough and ready to fight for your universe. You asked who it is but nobody wanted to tell you...besides...they all don't seem too happy with the choice they've made.

Now you're at Bulma's place on the balcony and you're waiting for the new fighter to arrive. "Hey (y/n)...um...could you get some water for all of us. You know where everything is." Bulma suddenly asks. You look at her a little bit confused at first but then you agreed and walked into the house. First you look for a tray to put the glasses on, then you take out several drinking glasses. You go into the pantry and get some bottles of water. Last but not least you pour in the water and take the tray with 7 glasses. "I'll get the rest right away." You say to yourself and look at the rest of the drinking vessels on the kitchen counter.  
You make your way back to the balcony and open the sliding door...

*CLANK* The tray with the glasses on it falls to the ground. Some of the glasses burst, spilling the water all over the ground.

You stand there motionless and in shock.  
Everyone is looking at you... A smirk appears on the face of the one person you're starring at.  
"F-Frieza..." You bring out, your voice shaking like crazy. "Did you miss me?~" The Frost Demon asks sweetly. "Look (y/n) I can explain...we need him to win the tournament." Goku interferes and raises his hands as a appease gesture. "And if we win the tournament, they'll bring me back to life.~" Frieza adds. "Aww Frieza, you weren't supposed to tell her." Son Goku says annoyed as he turns to Frieza. "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" You scream tears raising in your eyes. "How could you...all of you... especially Krillin and Gohan...I thought I could trust you..." Now tears start running down your cheeks. "(Y/n)...we-" Gohan wanted to say something, but Lord Beerus interrupts him, "Stop making such a big deal out of it! We have other problems. Just stop yammering already!" You bite your teeth together and swallow hard. Normally you wouldn't react like this but you feel betrayed...betrayed by your friends. After a short time of complete silence and everyone looking at you you can't take it anymore and take off in a high speed. You fly in the direction of your home. Yeah it is right that you're not the only one who has a problem with Frieza...and it is right that Frieza always behaves like this...but you're friends don't understand that you're in danger... If Frieza is retrieved again and he's free to go... he will...

You land in front of your house and enter it quickly.  
'The Tournament of Power' will begin any second.

~Timeskip~

You've won the tournament...but you can't bring yourself to be to happy about it. Krillin and C18 invited you over to their place pretty often recently, because you don't feel safe alone anymore.

Now you're pretty tired because you couldn't sleep well and you always try to keep up your guard.  
You enter your house, almost sleeping while walking. Locking the door behind you, you make your way into the bathroom. You just want to take a quick bath and then go to bed. Turning on the hot water you pour in you favourite bubble bath and inhale the pleasant smell. It calms you down and you decide to forget all your sorrows for once. Nothing happened in a long time since Frieza has been brought back. Maybe he has just moved on and found another poor victim...he has probably even forgotten about you. This thoughts relief you and you relax, letting all your problems float away.  
You get undressed and let yourself glide into the warm soothing water.

*CRASH*

You hear a loud rumble and immediately sit up. Quickly you get out of the bathtub and wrap a towel around your body. Carefully you open the bathroom door and look around. There is nobody in your living room and you can't sense someone either. You leave the bathroom slowly and enter the living room. As you look at your front door...well...it's gone...completely pulverised. Now you begin to panic a little bit. "W-Who's there?" You say out loud. No answer. "I warn you...don't risk a fight!" You continue, going into a fighting position. No answer. "This isn't a joke, come out and show yourself! If you have the guts." You're completely forgetting about that you're only wearing a towel.  
"Didn't I say I would come and get you.~" A voice comes from the entrance. You know this voice... Slowly you turn around to see...Frieza in his final form. "No..." You breathe out shaking like a leaf. 'I didn't even sense him...I can't fight him alone, I have to call help.' You think. Suddenly you remember the telephone laying on the table that's just standing a few feet away from you. Without hesitation you throw a ki blast at Frieza and plunge for the telephone. You grab it and quickly type in Krillin's phonenumber. Just before you can make the call Frieza grabs you from behind and snatches the phone from your hand. "Uh, uh, uh, who do you think you're calling?" Frieza says and crushes the phone in his hand. You desperately try to struggle to get out of his grip. "HELP! PLEASE! HELP ME! HEL-hmpf!" Your screams get muffled by Frieza's hand covering your mouth. He wraps his tail around your arms in front of you and embraces your hips with his other arm to hold you close. "Don't scream! For I'll kill everyone who dares to take you away from me slowly and painfully." He says into your ear and licks the shell of it. Shiver go down your spine and you struggle to free yourself while the towel around your body loosens even more. You bite his hand as hard as you can but he just chuckles. "Oh? You like it that way? Fine, I'll go that way then.~" He says seductively. Frieza forces your head to the side to give free your neck. He first traces your neck with light kisses and begins to suck on some places. A muffled scream escapes your lips as he bites down hard on a sensitive spot, breaking your soft skin. He sucks the blood leaking out of the wound. You whine and moan while tears run down your cheeks. It's like he's drinking your blood... 'Does his species do that?!' Frieza releases from your neck and a little string of his salvia mixed with your blood connects the spot with his lips. A bite mark surrounded by a dark bruise now decorates your neck. "You have no idea for how long I've been wanting to do that and you taste even better than I imagined.~" He licks his lips. "It's so unsatisfying always satiating myself, while only imagining how it would be mating with you.~ You belong to me, from now until forever. I always get what I want and I want you.~" He releases your hips and strokes your arm. You don't understand him...you don't want to understand him, you only want to get away from him. Suddenly an idea pops up in your mind and you throw you head backwards, giving Frieza a clout. He grunts quietly and releases you. You stumble forward but much to your dismay the towel around your body loosens completely and falls to the ground.

"NO!" You gasp and want to reach for your towel on the ground. Just before you can grab it a tail swoops it out of your reach. You quickly straighten up again and back away trying to cover yourself. As you look in front of you, you see Frieza standing there, feasting on the lovely few of your naked body. He softly smiles, "What a gorgeous little human you are.~" But then his expression changes into an evil smirk, "Nevertheless you did act up against me, which means...that you'll be punished.~" He slams his tail on the ground making you jump and leaving a dent in the wooden floor. You whimper and don't know what to do...you're completely helpless against Frieza. He walks towards your frightened form and you begin shaking, tears slowly streaming down your cheeks. You decide to make one more attempt to flee and run straight for the exit. But you can't even reach it before you get pulled back onto your attackers chest. "No...no...please...let me go." You beg and try to free yourself by sinking your nails into his tail which is wrapped around your hips. It doesn't matter anymore if you're naked or not, your only wish is to escape this nightmare.

Dreams come true after all.~

"I love how you plead for me to let go.~ But you can struggle and squirm all you want, I'll never let you go again. If you flee I'll come and get you back. If someone touches or even speaks to you, I'll kill them slowly and painfully. Now let me hear you beg once more but this time...plead for me to give you more.~" Frieza gently traces your sides with his fingernails which makes you shiver and whine. "But before we do that, lets give you your punishment.~" He throws you over his shoulder, fixing your arms on either side of your body with his tail. Tears still run down your cheeks and you still won't give up struggling. "P-Please...don't...don't hurt me." You say, your voice shaking. "Ohohohoho, I'm not going to hurt you that bad, I'll just teach you a lesson.~" You swallow hard.

You enter your bedroom...of course he knows where it is... He lets you down and sits on the edge of your bed. The alien releases you from his tail, just to force you down laying across his legs on your belly. 'He's going to-' you think while trying to push yourself back up, but Frieza presses you back down. "I'll discipline you like the little human you are.~" He says while holding you in place. "No! Please! Stop! I don't- Iek!" You let out a little yelp as a stinging pain spreads on your butt cheeks. Frieza sways his tail around just to give you another slap on the ass. You whine and bite your bottom lip. "Tell me, who you belong to!~" The Frost Demon commands clearly amused by your attempts to stay strong. "LIKE HELL I'LL DO!" You hiss angrily. He expected you'll say something like that and grins sadistically. Again he spanks your butt but this time even harder than before. You scream as the stinging pain gets even worse. "Tell me, who you belong to!" His tone gets a little bit harsher. "NO!" You didn't even think of giving him this satisfaction. The swishing of the air followed by another slap makes you scream again. "This is music in my ears.~" He hums, "Now say it!" You growl, "No!" A loud scream escapes your lips as he slaps your butt again. It's a throbbing pain that spreads in both butt cheeks. By now your face is burning red and little beads of sweat form on your forehead. "Say it!" He strokes your sore behind with his hand. "no..." Your voice gets softer. "My, my, so resistant.~" He places another slap on your now red butt. You whimper, tears slowly rising in your eyes. "Now... Tell me!~" You can clearly hear that he absolutely enjoys torturing you. "n-AAAAAHHHHH!" Frieza didn't even give you time to say something. You begin shaking...you can't take this any longer. "Tell. Me." He commands, his patience slowly running thin. This time you say nothing which is 'rewarded' with another slap and this one felt like it broke skin. It burns like hell and your tears now run down your cheeks. "TELL. M-" "You..." You interrupt him. "I belong...to you..." You say, your voice weak. "Louder! And say my name!" Frieza commands in a harsh tone. Scared of him hitting you again you say it louder, almost screaming it out, "I belong to you...Lord Frieza... Just please stop hitting me." A smirk forms on Frieza's lips and he strokes your burning red butt. "There you go.~"

He now gently lays you down on your bed and sits on your hip. "Please stop..." You beg while struggling underneath him. "Why should I? I've waited so long for this and I'm not letting you go that easily... Besides I'm going to make you feel really good." Frieza bows down, you try to shove him away with your hands. He simply takes your wrists and wraps his tail around them, pinning them down on the bed above your head. The Frost Demon starts kissing you on the mouth while holding your head into place. You close your eyes and squirm. He seems to like it because he purrs into the kiss. While kissing he licks your bottom lip to command you to open your mouth. You don't even think about letting him get what he wants. Growling he reaches down to your still burning butt and gives it a squeeze. You open your mouth to gasp, Frieza uses this opportunity to let his tongue slide into your mouth. He lets his tongue explore every single inch of your mouth. You struggle and whine while his warm tongue strokes the insides of your mouth. Slowly the air in your lungs starts running thin and you begin to see black spots. Frieza pulls away and you immediately suck in as much air as you can get. "Oh, I completely forgot humans need air to breathe.~" He says it as if it wasn't THAT important. You couldn't even catch your breath as the alien now begins to kiss your jawline. He makes his way down to your neck were he sucks and nibbles onto your sensitive skin. His hands wander up and down on your sides, gently stroking the tender skin under his fingers. The Frost Demon licks over the spot he bit you earlier, it stings and you make a little sound of discomfort. Nevertheless you try to keep in your moans as he comes to suck on a very delicate spot on your neck. Frieza notices your reaction and grins. Now he sucks even harder and bites into the soft flesh. A little moan escapes your lips and your eyes widen. "That's sweet.~ Let me hear more.~" He purrs and moves on going further down. As he reaches your breasts you struggle even more. "S-Stop...please." You beg. "I'll never stop.~ I've been patient enough for so long. I hate waiting... Now I'm going to take what's mine.~" With that said Frieza begins to kiss your breasts. He takes one of your nipples in his mouth and sucks on it while he massages the other one with his thumb. You arch your back under his touch and little moans escape your lips. The Frost Demon definitely knows what he does. He bites and sucks even harder on your sensitive nipple until he releases it and looks up to your face. It is burning red and your eyes are filled with lust. "Please...let...let me go." You say, panting heavily. You twist your wrists in his tail and pull on it. "Don't take me for a fool, your body clearly tells me something else.~" He now begins to give your other breast the same treatment as the first one. It's so wrong, yet it feels so good. Frieza lets his tongue play with your nipple while he massages your other breast with one hand and strokes your thigh with the other. You whine and moan, grinding your hip against his. The alien recognizes it with soft purrs and groans.

He now goes further down over your bellybutton way down to your wet womanhood. "It seems like you much enjoy my treatment.~" Frieza says smirking like always. "S-Shut up... you're an arrogant Asshole!" You say while trying to close your legs. "I'll take that, my dear.~" He grabs forcefully onto your thighs, spreading your legs. You hiss as his nails dig into your skin. Feeling his hot breath hit the skin of your labia makes you shiver and shift in lust. He starts licking your sensitive middle and his tongue plays with your clit. You moan as pleasure starts hitting you in waves. Frieza lets his tongue slide into you and feasts on your sweet nectar. He lets out a hum and the vibrations send new pleasure through your veins. Slowly but surely you feel a knot building in your abdomen. Your whole body shakes with lust and your moans get louder, as the Frost Demon forcefully stimulates your senses. Frieza sucks even harder and the knot in your abdomen is about to burst. "N-No...I-I'm going to-" You let out a loud moan as you come, a wave of pure pleasure going through your whole body. Frieza almost can't take the sweet sound of your moans mixed with your taste in his mouth anymore, it's driving him crazy. He swallows all of your juice not waisting a single drop. Then he looks up to you, watching as you try to calm down from you orgasm. Frieza sits up right and licks his lips watching you shake a little. "What a lovely view and what a lovely taste.~ You taste even better than my favourite wine.~" The alien smirks. "Y-You... you're disgusting." You pant out weakly. Frieza lets out an amused laugh and bows down to you placing his hands on either side of your head on the mattress. "Now the real fun begins.~" You look at him in confusion and suspicion. As your eyes wander down his body your gaze stops at his crotch and your eyes widen. The skin on his crotch parted and a huge freaky looking penis appears out of the gap. 'What the actual fu...' 

"Like what you see?" Frieza interrupts your thoughts. You didn't even noticed you were starring and quickly turn your gaze back up, looking directly into his red eyes. "Stop it! Also if Goku finds out about this, you're screwed!" You gained back your courage. "What an improper word to say.~ But if you didn't already noticed, I've learned to suppress my energy, so nobody can detect me...not even the dirty monkeys.~ Now..." You can feel his tip press against your entrance, which makes you whimper and struggle. "... allow me to 'screw' with you.~" Frieza shoves his member in your tight entrance and grunts as you clench around him. You let out a scream and tears rise to your eyes. But Frieza has no mercy on you, he needs you NOW. He begins thrusting into you while you still have to adjust to his size and make noises of discomfort. The Frost Demon now grabs your legs and bends then upwards, so he can enter you even deeper. Your pain slowly turns into pleasure and you moan out loud as Frieza hits a nerve bundel, sending pleasure through your whole body.

He picks up his speed and thrusts into you, again...without mercy. By now you're a panting and moaning mess, a thin layer of sweat covering your skin. Frieza hums while listening to your sweet sounds of pleasure and feeling the amazing sensation of being inside you. For the second time now a knot is forming in your abdomen, but this time it feels more intense. Suddenly Frieza slows down his pace and trusts in an agonizingly slow tempo in you. You whine and look at him. He smirks, "Tell me what you want! Beg for me to make you come!~" You growl and want to move your hips forward to get him to go faster. "Uh, uh, uh.~ Not before you give me what I want.~" Frieza says holding you still. "Please..." You beg desperately. "Say it! What do you want me to do?~" He's torturing you and he likes it. "P-Please let me come..." You say quietly. "Excuse me, but I think I didn't understand you.~" Not able to take it any longer you think, 'Fuck it!' "Please F-Frieza give me more, I-I want to come." Your voice shakes and is filled with lust. The alien smirks and his eyes narrow. "Very well then.~ How about you scream a little bit more for me.~" With that he rams deep into you and you scream in pleasure as he hits your G-spot very hard. You pant as Frieza begins to increase his pace again and this time...your previous moans turn in to screams of pleasure. The knot in your abdomen is about to burst and you arch your back and press your head down into the mattress. "I-I can't take-" A huge wave of pleasure hits you and you moan out loud, coming hard all over the bed. As you come your inner clenches around Frieza's member and he grunts, as he himself comes to his climax. He comes inside of you, filling you up with his seed. The alien rides out his height, not even looking exhausted. You on the other hand lay on your bed completely out of breath and tired. Frieza pulls out of you, a little bit of his cum leaking out of you. His member retracts again behind his skin and the gap closes. It's like a thick membrane covering it. 

The tail around your wrists loosens. You can't even move your arms...what did he do to you?! "This was even better than I could have ever imagined.~ But for you know...this was the softest sex you'll ever get.~" Your eyes widen and you look at him shocked. "Oh pardon me, didn't I tell you? You're coming with me, on a planet only you and I will live on...well except the servants. But their not allowed to come even close to you...nor speak to you. You'll only have me to speak to.~" Frieza grins sickly, looking down at you. "B-But... I thought...I thought you only wanted..." You bring out weakly but Frieza interrupts you, "What? That I only wanted to have sex? Well my little naive human..." He bows down to you so your noses almost touch. "...I came here to take you with me.~ You're mine now...you actually were since we first met on Namek.~ I've fallen for you, the invincible Lord Frieza has fallen for a little human female.~ You should feel honoured.~" You look at him in disgust, "Y-You're a monster...you don't even know what love is. I'll never love someone like you!" Frieza just let's out an amused laugh. "You're a little feisty one aren't you.~ We have to change this behaviour once we get to our new home.~" You're afraid that he's going to hurt you again but he didn't... Instead he sits up right and brings his tail closer to your face. He wraps his tail around your mouth and nose, cutting of your air supply. You struggle, trying to tear of his tail around your head with your hands. Slowly your oxygen runs low and you desperately try to suck in air. You whimper while Frieza watches you with delight. Black spots begin to cover your vision and everything blurres. Your movements become less and your arms drop to your sides. Hearing Frieza laugh your eyes slowly close and your vision goes black.

Frieza unwraps his tail around your head and your chest begins to rise and fall regularly. The Frost Demon gets of your bed and picks up your unconscious body. He walks outside your house into the forest, were he's landed with a small spaceship. Entering the spaceship he brings you into a small medical room in which is a container out of glass. Frieza opens it, it fits the size of a person an is padded like a bed. The alien puts you down into it and looks at your still naked form. Now he finally has what he desired for so long. Everything he wanted... your delicate skin, your soft hair, your sweet scent, your beautiful body and your gorgeous face...YOU. He smiles and closes the container, locking it by pressing a button. A little screen on the container shows your vital functions and a little sensor regulates the oxygen supply and the temperature.

With you safely packed Frieza walks into the control room starting the ship and taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry I was gone for so long... I had a lot of problems in my life lately so I didn't had the time, nor the motivation to write stories.  
> Now everything is more or less fine and I have the motivation to write again :)  
> Thank you all for your patience^^
> 
> P.S.: I'll ignore comments with requests! I don't do requests and I'm tired of saying it over and over again!


End file.
